Love At First Sight
by nicola.clair.3
Summary: Austin is a normal 15 year old boy who just enjoy's life with his bestfriend Dez. Ally is a sweet sensitive girl. Her boyfriend ruins her and what happenes when Austin finds his true love hurt? Will he help her or just testify and tell him to leave her alone? The to get happy and then someone rudly buts into there relationship? Story is better than summary, trust me. Please read :)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ONLY THIS STORY. ALL CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY CHANNEL FOR MAKING AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**Hope you enjoy and review :') **

**Chapter 1- Meeting new people in a very weird way..**

**Ally's POV**

Dear Diary/Song book,

At the moment i'm in Sonic Boom. Why does it seem like most of my life is in here? Well at least i have an amazing boyfriend and i get to spend most times with i need to work on a new song,maybe one for my mum since she's leaving for Africa but i can just hand her the song or maybe Dallas can sing it. Oh yeah,did i forget to mention Dallas is my new 'BF' he said he loved me to pieces. Anyway gotta run. Talk later.

Love,

Ally x

**Dallas' POV**

Why is Ally always writing in that book. There's no point if no one is aloud to read or even touch her book whats the point? Right?

"Ally?!" I said walking over to her.

"Yeah?" she replied without looking at me still writing.

"Can i have my beautiful girlfriend to watch a movie at my place but not watch the movie?" I say with a smirk and my arms wrapped around Ally's waist.

**Ally's POV**

"Can i have my beautiful girlfriend to watch a movie at my place but not watch the movie?" Dallas said to me with a cute smirk and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Sure,what film,can it be a horror?" I say with a little smirk on my face.

"Yeah,but when i kick you out i want you out,ok?!" Dallas says to me looking serious.

"No,babe, i was going to stay?" I say confused.

"I was joking,lighten up babe," He says to me with a smile and a laugh.

"Ok,i need to close up now pick me up at 7?" I say closing the doors and turning the sign that says Open to Closed.

"Deal" Dallas says walking off.

I see Dallas walking off in the distance waving to someone infront off him. I wonder who it is but then i realize there's no point going to look, its probably one of his mates.

I finally get home and see a note from my dad. It say's..

Bye Honey, im off to a convention for the month, i would have to to find you but i figured you was with Dallas so i thought i'd leave you. There's is dinner on the table for you and a present for your mum when she leaves tomorrow. Okay,ill see you in a month,bye!

-Dad xx

I was sad he is gone but hey,i have Dallas and my mum. Thats when i realized my mums going africa for two years tomorrow afternoon and i only get the morning with her. That made me even more sad,especially to think about it. Anyway, i put that aside for the moment and got ready for my home date with is going to be great i thought to my self.

**Austin's POV**

"Dez did you see that girl by mini's this morning in the food court?" I say to Dez confused.

"Yeah dude, she look shy,not really your type?" Dez said shoving me in the chest.

"Yeah but she was beautiful,she works in Sonic Boom as well. I here her mum's a famous writer as well,but when ever im at Sonic Boom her boyfriend's always there,you know he doesn't look right for her. He looks player-ish." I say looking in thin air.

"Austin,dont worrie about this girl she's a no-body ok?" Dez says looking at me serious.

"ok,well iv got to run,see you tomorrow yeah? Okay bye" I say walking off.

Its now half 6 and i hear the most beautiful voice ive ever head coming out of Sonic Boom as i walk past singing a song i'v never heard before. i figure she wrote it herself? And if she did she's really good.

I sneak in the doors and up the stairs, i hear the music coming from the room that says 'Practice Room' on it and saw it was open a little. I lean on the door and see the beautiful girl i saw at mini's in there. She was wearing a pretty red tank top and a pair of black leggin's on with a red pair of wedges on. She has an amazing voice and her hair was perfectly curled. I wonder what she was doing here all dressed up if the store was closed? Anyway i hear her sing the last words of her song..

"Im gonna miss you when you g-oo-neee"she sang.

As i lent onto the door a little to much it swung open and i fell to the ground leaving the pretty girl jumping and immediately standing up from the piano chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ONLY THIS STORY. ALL CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY CHANNEL FOR MAKING AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**Hope you enjoy and review :')**

**Chapter 2- The blondie and Dallas**

**Ally's POV**

"Im gonna miss you when your g-oo-nee" I sung.

I took my hands from the keys and rested them onto my lap until the practice room door flied open and a tall blonde headed boy feel to the ground. First of all i was in shock and stood up,but then i realized that blondie was still on the floor so i helped him up.

"whaat do you think your doing here, the store is closed? And whats your name blondie?" I say helping him up.

"Im Austin and dont you think you shouldn't be here if the stores closed as well? And that song was good,a little emotional though?" Autsin said looking at the lyrics.

" I know it'a for my mum,she's leaving for Africa to do a new book for 2 years,and my dad owns this place so i dont need to be told when to thanks but that song is only going to my mum" I say walking him out the door.

"Yeah cool, and i really like this song, No ordinary day, where do you find these songs how do you make them? I'v tried writing them but im shit. And why are you all dressed up if you were just singing songs?" He says looking at me from head to toe as we walk out the door.

"Because im going to my boyfriends house to watch a movie,and he's picking me up in 15 minutes and i have to get home, crap im going to be late,instead of listening to me why didnt you tell me the time?!" I say walking quickly.

" Because i like your voice and i wanted to see more of you but you have a boyfriend,so its all cool, and ill drive you to your house,its no biggy." He said with a smile.

**Austins POV**

" Because i like your voice and i wanted to see more of you but you have a boyfriend,so its all cool, and ill drive you to your house,its no biggy." I said with a smile.

"ok,thanks hang on i recognize you from somewhere? Oh yeah, you were the blonde boy staring at me with that funny looking guy when i was at mini's with trish,why were you looking at me? And im Ally by the way" she say with a smirk.

"Yeah,sorry about that,you were just so beautiful to look at,anyway here we are,wow your place is nice,and we should hang out you seem really cool." I say trying to be cool.

"Sure,here's my number and maybe come to sonic boom tomorrow? And thanks for the ride." She says getting out the car and handing me her phone number.

"No problem and okay,bye"I say driving away.

I dont know what it was about Ally,she just seemed perfect,funny but not to funny,serious,but not to serious cute but very very cute and she was out going,and i could have a normal talk with her without any part of me being stupid. I felt like my self again. And there is a 100% chance im going to sonic boom tomorrow to hang out with her. Definitely.

**Ally's POV**

"No problem and okay,bye" Austin say driving away.

I couldn't stop thinking about him, I don't know what it was but there was a very big obvious spark between me and him. I felt normal around him,like i didn't have to put on a act to try and impress him. He was just perfect and the fact he now has my number and has heard me sing is well,unbelievable, no one has ever head me sing,not even Dallas. Speaking of Dallas i heared his car beep meaning his here. i walk outside closing and locking the door behind and i have everything in my hand. The fact that Dallas doesnt even get out the car and just sits there texting on the phone to i think the name was 'Amanda' was weird. Anyway we drove off to his house and watched 'Paranormal Activity'. The fact that he asked me to go round there not even to watch the film and yet his texting on his phone at the over end of the sofa. This was unreal.

" Im going to get a drink," I say getting up.

"Ok,get me one"he said to me with an attitude.

"Not if your going to speak to me like that im not?!" I say raising my voice a little.

"OK,FINE IM SORRY!" Dallas says to me as i walk out still texing Amanda. Who was this chick and they must be having a very nice chat tobe chatting on the phone this long.

"Beep,BEEP" my phone goes off in the front room as i pass Dallas his drink.

"And who is Austin?" Dallas askes me standing up giving me a serious look.

"No one,dont worrie." I say worridly.

"Tell me who he is,right now ALLY!" Dallas say griping my arms really tight,tight enough to end up leaving big purple marks on them.

"NO ONE!" i scream at the top of my lungs hoping he will let go but the hope ends when im shoved against the wall with blue a purple bruises all over my body.

"One more time,who is he?!" Dallas shouts wacking my face leaving a black eye on me.

"Just a friend,i swear," I say as Dallas lets go of me leaving me to fall weakly to the ground and crying my eyes out.

"Fine," He says with a 'i dont care about you' look on his face.

"Dallas iv been thinking this through and i want to break up,so im breaking up with you. For texting that girl 'Amanda' and for doing this. Now im leaving. Bye!" I say getting my stuff and walking out the door,i can tell he's pissed cause he walkes up to the window with a face that no one would like to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note- I do not own austin and ally just this story! All Credits go to DISNEY CHANNEL for making austin and ally a tv show!**

Chapter 3 -Break up's and bad marks

**Austin's POV**

I cant get ally out my head. I dont know why i just feel really hyped about tomorrow and i cant get her song out of my head. I keep singing these words over and over...

Right there you blew my heart away

And I remember when I met you thinkin'

That you are not an Ordinary girl

Just then i saw a beautiful girl walking with hair perfectly curled like Ally's and she was wearing what Ally was but she had bruises all over and tears falling of her face. I stopped to see if it was her and she just fell to the ground. I ran as fast as i could and to my supprise it was Ally. She looked so beaten. How though,i thought she was at her boyfriends. OH SHIT AUSTIN! you texted her and shw as with her boyfriend! You might have caused this. Oh no!

"Ally?,Ally!" i say screaming at her lifting the brial style into my car.

"huh?Austin what are you doing,i am going home i need to sleep..." Ally said whispering.

"Ally,your coming home with me,you cant go home by yourself you have bruises everywhere and your bleeding!" I say panicking.

"Ok,just i need to sleep,my bags there" she says pointing.

I drive slowly but quickly to my house and carry ally and her stuff in i clean her up and let her have a drink and something to could have done this to her? She's just so perfect and why could anyone hurt her?

"Ally,your going to have to sleep in my room with me tonight is that alright?"i say with my voice shacking a little

"yeah thats fine i need your body temperature to heat me up anyway i feel well cold Austin,and thank you for doing all this." She says to me falling asleep on my chest.

And she was right,she is cold. Too cold by my touch. She soon falls asleep and im awake trying to to move because i know she will end up hurting herself so i stay put trying to fall asleep but i cant. 3 HOURS LATER.. i end up falling asleep and wake up at 9 in the morning to notice Ally wasn't there. Now that scared me,i walked down stairs to the tv i could here in the front room and to my surprise Ally was sitting there with one of my blankets and watching the tv news. I decided to join her and she ended up laying on my shoulder. Even though iv on,y known her for 2 days i feel like it has been my entire life time.

**Ally's POV**

I loved the way Austin rescued me last night,i did feel badly beaten from what Dallas had done and i could see Austin had worrie in his eyes when he saw me.

"Austin?" i say looking up to him from his chest.

"yes Ally?" he said looking down.

"Thank you for doing this,for me,i probably wouldnt be alive if it wasn't for you right now" i say to him with a massive grin on my face.

"Its ok Alls and who done this?When i find out im going to kill em' even though iv only know you for 2 days it feel like my entire life time Ally,honestly." He says with a little cute smile on his face.

"Me to Austin,and Dallas done this to me but he's not worth it anymore,i broke up with him but he didnt seem happy.." i say worridly.

"Dont worrie Alls ill look out for you" Austin said with another smile on his face.

im glad i met him when i did other wise i would be dead in a grave and not being able to say good bye to my mum from africa.

"Austin, have got to go to sonic boom to see my mum leave and work. You can come with if you like?" i say.

****"Sure why not" He says getting ready.

**Austins POV**

This is great! me and Ally are finally bonding and im going to work with her. I grab my phone and text Dez.

(**Dez/**Austin)

Hey dude guess what?

**hey austin,and i dont know what?**

im going to work with Ally and meet me at sonic boom in 1 hour ok

**ok dude see ya!**

**~End of text message.**

"OK Alls ready to go?" i say helping ally up.

"Yes,c'mon Austin and when we get ther can you go to mini's and get me a drink please for me and my mum?" She askes very sweetly.

"Sure,anything" I say smiling.

So,we are in the car and there is awkward silence...

**Ally's POV**

Awkward silence in the car and then Austin break's it.

"So why did you actually go out with Dallas?"He askes

"To be honest i dont know he was really sweet until ii caught him texting another girl and being mean to me,so i broke up with him,i hate guys like that, take nots blondie" I say to Austin winking.

"Ok,will do Alls2 Austin says.

We walk inside Sonic boom to fine my mum already there.

"Mum!" I say running over to her.

"Ally!What happened?! Are you okay? She says taking a good look at all my bruises.

"Yeah,thanks to Austin," i say smiling at her then Austin.

"Okay baby girl,well ill face time you and write to you in Africa bye! Love you lots sweetie!" My mum says to me leaving

"I know,love you too mom!" i say sad

"You want that drink of coffee now Alls?" Austin Says to me.

"Yes please" i say with a smile.

Austin walked out the door and to my very shocking surprise Dallas walks in with a mean look on his face. I try pretending i didnt notice him but before i knew it i was on the wall held up by my neck,all the customers has gone since Dallas put the closed sign up.

"Think your dumping me ay bitch?" He says making his grip tighter and tighter.

"Im sorry,honestly you are just so mean to me now" i say quietly.

"What was that?" he says and before i knew it i was thrown across the room throw glass and ended up in it with loads of glass in me. I was hoping Austin will come back any second but he didnt.

" Dallas please dont,just..l-leave m-me a-alone.." i say crying as he picked me up by the throat again and basically strangling me.

"Let go of her now!" a voice said to Dallas making him drop me to the floor with a small cutting knife he has put in my stomach go deeper in as i landed on it,

"what you going to do about it?" Dallas said to Austin.

"This," said Austin and a gin shot went. I was lying in my own pool of blood when Austin ran 911 and ran over to me. Before i knew it,i was gone,and blacked out...

**OHHHH,CLIFF HANGER! Sorry guys its not very good, im still trying to get as good as all these other people who write on here. Anyway please reveiw and hoped you likeedd love-**

** .3- and Auslly lover3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY JUST THIS STORY! All credits go to DISNEY CHANNEL for making Austin And Ally a Tv show. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY! **

**Previously on Austin and Ally Chapter 3... **

" Dallas please dont,just..l-leave m-me a-alone.." i say crying as he picked me up by the throat again and basically strangling me.

"Let go of her now!" a voice said to Dallas making him drop me to the floor with a small cutting knife he has put in my stomach go deeper in as i landed on it,

"what you going to do about it?" Dallas said to Austin.

"This," said Austin and a gun shot went. I was lying in my own pool of blood when Austin rang 911 and ran over to me. Before i knew it,i was gone,and blacked out...

**Chapter 4- Apologies and New Beginnings..**

**Austins POV**

"Beep,Beep,Beep" That's all i can hear from Ally still lying in a hospital bed. Its been 1 week and 3 days now and i haven't moved from watching Ally in a coma not even opening her eyes.

I turned to look at her laying still with all wires attached to here. Even though at the moment i cant see her Pretty face under all the wires she still looked unbelievably beautiful. Just then the doctor walked in...

" ,why haven't you moved? At least go home to have a sleep and something to eat? I promise she is very ok in our hands," said to me.

"No,N-no i cant,i cant leave Ally here by herself in this mess i want to be the first person she see's when she wakes up.." i say struggling to get my voice to actually speak.

"Ok,well .."

I didnt let Dr. Wild speak until he knew my real name,i cant go living by knowing my parents are in Spain enjoying there 2 month trip without me,at the moment im kinda glad i didnt go otherwise i would never met Ally,and she would probably be dead. Anyway i have the nerve to say my name to the doctor.

**Ally's POV**

All i could hear was Austin's voice,i thought it was really sweet of him to stay this long,for the past week i think all iv wanted to do is just scream but i couldn't even move let a loan speak. No matter how hard i tried opening my eyes it just wouldn't move. All my energy went into letting my heart pump around my body. Even that hurt. And then i heard a doctor come in..

" ,why haven't you moved? At least go home to have a sleep and something to eat? I promise she is very ok in our hands," said to Austin.

"No,N-no i cant,i cant leave Ally here by herself in this mess i want to be the first person she see's when she wakes up.." he said struggling to get his voice to actually speak.

"Ok,well .." Dr. Wild said

"Austin,my names Austin.." Austin said holding my hand.

Even though it hurt i couldn't even remove it from the hands because i didn't have enough energy in me.

"Austin,Ally's injuries are very serious,but where she has been in a coma for 1 week and 3 days, she has managed to recover very well and quickly. She is very lucky she didn't actually have any eternal injuries the way she got stabbed and how it entered her left side of her rib and the way she had a lot of glass stuck into her,She's very lucky."

"Thank you so much Dr. Wild iv been waiting to hear that good new's all week.." Austin said getting cut off.

"Yes but Austin,She is still in loads of pain she should wake up in the next hour with the pain killer that we have been giving her all week but she has a broken arm and a few teared ligaments in the leg,She was pretty beaten just take care of her when she wakes up she is free to leave a day after. I Assume she will be going home with you since her mom is in Africa and her dad is away for the month? Oh yeah and Austin she may not remember you when she wakes up but for the next 5 days she will be in states of Amnesia and will remember you then totally forget who you are then re-remember you,sorry mate"

He asked and told Austin with his voice going quieter until he is actually speaking.

"Yes,she is im going to take care of her until her dad gets back,thanks Doc, and ill be careful with what i say to her then " He said holding my hand tighter.

Now where have i been the last i remember Austin was going to get me a cofffee and Dallas walked in,from then on it is a blur. Just then i had the energy to flutter my eyes open to see a blurry Austin sitting in the visitors chair..

**Austins POV**

As the Doctor walked out the door i say Ally's eyes flicker open,this means we will be able to go home tomorrow the only thing i was hoping for the most is if she remembers me. When the doctor was telling me about Ally's Injuries i texted Dez and Trish to come to the hospital i updated them with everything. Before i knew it they were here watching Ally's eyes flicker open perfectly..

"Austin.." Ally said to me very motionlessly,

"Shh,Ally, Me,Tish and Dez are all here you'll be ok,i promise." I say to Ally seeing her head turn to Trish And Dez.

"OK, but how did i end up in the hospital? im so confused.."She asked turning to me

"Dont worrie but we can go home now if you like?"I asked Ally.

"Trish, Who are these people and why are the crowding me can we just go home please? I dont like hospitals and to be in one not even knowing whyy,c'mon ill meet you near your car." Ally says.

That put me down a little and i could tell trish new..

"Austin, ill take Ally to her house and you and Dez go in the other car,we will explain to her there,okay?!" She says looking at me.

Ally's POV

"I was waiting for Trish to come out the hospital while i was waiting to go home with her in her car. I didnt know who the tall blonde boy or the tall red-heady boy was watching me but the blonde one was cute. All i wanted to do was go home take a nice hot bath and see Dallas. Finally Trish came out.

"Ok Ally, Ready?" She asked me

"Yes.. i just want a nice hot bath and go see Dallas.." I Said to her making her turn and look at me funny.

"Yeah..." Trsih said quietly..

**Ohh, ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Sorry guys im really getting used to doing this was a little heart breaking but i promise in the next Chapter Ally Will remember EVERYTHING!- SPOILER ALERT! **

**Sorry guys and i promise to update a chapter everyday and if im really bored maybe ill put 2 or three up ;)**

**Love you's you beautiful AUSLLY FANS! 3 x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY JUST THIS STORY! All credits go to disney channel for making Austin and Ally a TV show!**

**Authors note- Sorry havent up-dated in a while guys, Had a lot going on with my family but i now give you my word to publish a new chaper at least everyday if not every other day! And it might not make complete since chapter 4 but you will get it. Sorry, but here it is...**

**Previously on Chapter 4**

Ally's POV

"I was waiting for Trish to come out the hospital while i was waiting to go home with her in her car. I didnt know who the tall blonde boy or the tall red-heady boy was watching me but the blonde one was cute. All i wanted to do was go home take a nice hot bath and see Dallas. Finally Trish came out.

"Ok Ally, Ready?" She asked me

"Yes.. i just want a nice hot bath and go see Dallas.." I Said to her making her turn and look at me funny.

"Yeah..." Trsih said quietly..

**Chapter 5! FORGETTING AND FORGIVING!**

3 MONTHS LATER-

Austin,Ally,Dez and Trish are all best friends it has been 3 months and ally came out of her coma. She is alright but she may forget but she forgives and forgets here it is...

Austin's POV

"I hope Ally's ok,i realy care about her Dez" I say sadly.

"Dude,she wont forget you forever will she? I mean,you saved her life?" Dez said patting my back.

"Yeah,your probably right Dez,ok well we should go meet Trish,we should have been there 5 minutes ago.." I say grabbing my keys

"Yeah,im scared of Trish,she might moan at me,lets go!" Dez says.

RINGG,RING,RING! My phone was ringing and it was Trish,she was probably wondering where we are.

(**Trish/**Austin)

"Hey Trish we will be there in 5 sorry we are la-" i say until Trish cuts me off.

"**AUSTIN THERE IS NO TIME FOR SORRY'S! Ally wants to go to her 'Boyfriends' house because she needs comfort?! What are we going to do?" Trish says worridly**

**"**Dont worry we will be there we are outside now,distract her,OK?"

**"K,please hurry though i dont want my best friend going back to that dick-head!"**

**~End of call**

Ally's POV

"Trish,why am i still here i asked you to drive me to Dallas'!" I say madly at Trish.

Just then the door opened for my hope i though Trish had ring Dallas to come to my house so i ran and hugged him.

"Woahh,Hey Alls? Whats this for?" Austin says surprised but hugging me back.

"Huh? Trish tell me why there is 2 boys in my house?" I say giving them my 'weird look' and Austin looking sad.

"Ally,maybe you should sit down, we need to talk to you about your beating from yesterday." Trish said so i sat down.

Austin came and sat next to me, i felt like im me again,there was something in him and his hazel eyes that made me feel loved the way i never have before. Better than Dallas and the way he loved me. Wait.. DALLAS! Austin helped me from dying cause Dallas beat me up because i broke up with him! WHY WAS I STUPID!? I NEED TO GO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH! I dont even know what i saw in him he was a cheater! Austins way better and to see him sad make me hurt inside,but to see him sad because he thinks i dont remember him makes me angry! I need to do something..

"IM GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!" i say out loud making Trish,Dez and Austin jump up.

"What?" Austin asks me

I completely ignore him and walk to the living room door.

"Alls,are you ok?" Austin asks walking up to me.

i walk up to him and give him the most longest hug ever,it felt real and then i pulled back and we looking into eachothers eyes.

"Awwww,you to are well cute,Ally do you remember now?" Trish asks me.

**FLASH BACK!**

"Think your dumping me ay bitch?" He says making his grip tighter and tighter.

"Im sorry,honestly you are just so mean to me now" i say quietly.

"What was that?" he says and before i knew it i was thrown across the room throw glass and ended up in it with loads of glass in me. I was hoping Austin will come back any second but he didnt.

" Dallas please dont,just..l-leave m-me a-alone.." i say crying as he picked me up by the throat again and basically strangling me.

"Let go of her now!" a voice said to Dallas making him drop me to the floor with a small cutting knife he has put in my stomach go deeper in as i landed on it,

"what you going to do about it?" Dallas said to Austin.

"This," said Austin and a gin shot went. I was lying in my own pool of blood when Austin ran 911 and ran over to me. Before i knew it,i was gone,and blacked out...

**end of flash back.**

"Yes,and Austin im sorry i didn't know you at the start but i remember everything now,and thank you for doing that for me but i need to go sort things out with Dallas,wait, hang on a minute from what i can remember i heard a gun shot and Dallas falling to the ground. Is he, d-d-dead?" I say stumbling.

Just then the door bell rang, i was hoping it was my dad i missed him since the incident.

I opened the door to see the one person i didnt want to... DALLAS!

"Hey,pretty lady,iv come to get my girlfriend back since i didnt see her after the incident" He says with a smirk.

"Dallas you know i ended it so piss off outta my life and let me and my friends have a life without you init!" i scream to find him getting closer

I carry on arguing with Dallas in the kitchen and leave my friends in the front room.

Austin's POV

Ally and Dallas have been arguing for about an half hour now and i can hear things being smashed.

"I have to go see if Ally's ok, THIS IS HER EX-CRAZY BOYFRIEND?! I cant let her be in the hospital and maybe forget me again,i just cant,i think i like her.." I say to Trsih and Dez who are smirking to eachother

"Dude you dont just like her..do you?" Dez askes

"No Dez, HE LOVES HER! He always has since 3 months ago havent you?" Trish says to me sarcastically.

"OK FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AFTER OK?!" Ally shouts.

"Yes,i promise i will never bother you again.." Dallas says

BANG! Austin,Trish and Dez heard a bang against the kitchen door and then silence from the kitchen.

"Iv'e got to go see if Ally's OK, she cant get hurt again" i say.

Ally's POV

Finally Dallas had gone,i felt relief in my body from the hole 2 years i went out with him go. I could tell that Austin was worried because i heard him talk to trish and dez about he dont want me to forget him again. Anyway the only way i got Dallas away is by letting him kiss me...

**oh,Cliff hanger again,sorry really like these!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**LOVE YOU'S **

** .3 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ALL CREDITS GO TO DISNEY CHANNEL FOR MAKING IT A TV SHOW,ALL I OWN IS THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Here it is chapter 6..**

**Austins Pov**

i watched as ally walked in the living room door,i ran up to her and gave her a hug as i saw the scratches on her arms.

we stayed like this for nearly 20 minutes.

"Ok,me and Dez are going because we need to go to the mall cause err... Dez promised he would hang out with me?" Trish explained fast.

Ally and i sat in silence until she broke it.

"Do you want to watch a film?" She asked. She knew that i wanted to know what happened in the kitchen but every hint i gave while Trish and Dez were there she always changes the subject.

"Sure,why not but can it be a horror, i don't like 'chick flicks'" I explained.

"Yeah,what about we watch Piranha DD? Its gruesome but i dont care if i get scared i will hide under the blanket," She said whilst picking up the dvd.

She put it on and sat down under the blanket.

Ally's POV

Me and Austin watched Piranha DD, i have seen it loads of times but its the only scary sorta film i had. It was about 20 minutes into the film and the Piranha's had eaten some bodies,no biggie for me really. Although it was kinda discusting no matter how many times i had seen it.

"I am just going to get a drink,want one?" I asked Austin as i got up.

"Ummm... i don't know,yeah i dont mind just get me whatever," He replied.

I walked out of the room into the kitchen. As soon as i walked in there i had very bad insides. All my stomach began to rumble and i knew that i was going to be sick so i got the drinks and headed straight back into the front room to find Austin not there.

"Austin?... Austin?!... AUSI-" i got louder but when i got to the third go i got interupted.

"BOO,!" Austin shouted causing me to make the drinks go flying and me tripping.

I closed my eyes as to thinking i was going to fall straight on my head but before i did reach the ground i felt a pair of warm,cosy arms around me. I could tell they were Austins.

"Sorry Alls,i didnt mean to scare you that much," He said while making me stand straight.

"Its ok,i only dropped the drinks and fell over" I said sarcastically but playfully.

i punched him in the chest and he had a 'your gonna regret that' look in his face. He walked over to me and grabbed my waist and picked me up and put me over his shoulder. He walked straight up stairs and for my bedroom. He put me on my bed and started tickling me. I couldnt help but laugh my head off.

"Stopp,haha,Austin Stop.. Ahh! AUSTIN PLEASE STOPP!" I screamed.

"Did i hurt you?" He asked worridly.

"No,im just too ticklish!" I say giggling.

Austins POV,

Ally's smile and giggle is so cute, and her big brown eyes. They make the stars look pathetic the way they shine so beautifully. Austin,what are you saying? Ahh!

"Want to go watch the rest of the film now?" She askes while walking out of the room. Dammnn her walk is so fine. Waitt,i have made lyrics...

_Have you seen that girl, have you seen her_  
_She's the freakiest thing, you gotta need her_  
_You do whatever it takes to get her by your side, woah_  
_It's not the way she smiles, with her little laugh_  
_It's not the way she looks in a photograph_  
_But all the boys they crowd around_

I sing while following her down to the living room.

We sat on the sofa and it got to about half way through the film and it was already 12:30. Ally had fallen to sleep on my chest. Awrh,she looked so cute when she was sleeping. I wasn't going to disturb her so i carried her bridal style to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. She moved around a bit to get comfortable. I set down a pillow and blanket from the basment and slept on Ally's bedroom floor.

**DISCLAIMER- THAT SONG IS FROM THE WANTED, WALKS LIKE RIHANNA!**

Please review and read on sorry it has taken long to upload but i have been busy sorting things out for year 8 this year for school,sorry hope you all still love me?:( xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ALL CREDITS GO TO KEVIN AND HEATH PRODUCTIONS AND DISNEY CHANNEL FOR LETTING IT BE A SHOW.**

**Previously on Austin And Ally**

**We sat on the sofa and it got to about half way through the film and it was already 12:30. Ally had fallen to sleep on my chest. Awrh,she looked so cute when she was sleeping. I wasn't going to disturb her so i carried her bridal style to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. She moved around a bit to get comfortable. I set down a pillow and blanket from the basment and slept on Ally's bedroom floor.**

**Chapter 7...**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to notice it was 10am in the morning i was 1 hour late for work and we had a delivery at The Sonic Boom. I got up but to my surprise i fell over and was straight back on the floor.

"Ouch!" i scream and Austin obviously heard it cause he jumped up and grabbed a bat.

"Ally,Ally?! Are you okay? I heard a scream,Ally where are you?" Austin asked me puzzled.

"Yeah im okay,and im down here" I say looking up at him.

He helped me up and we got close. I looked into his hazel eyes and he looked into my brown eyes. This feeling was amazing.

**Austins POV**

I helped Ally up and looked into her beautiful big brown eyes. She was so moment was perfect. This feeling was perfect. I felt like i had known her for ever. I got closer to her ,i felt her breathe on my skin. It felt like summer breeze. Wait Austin you cant think this?!

"Austin what are you doi-" She tried to say but before she could my lips crashed against hers. I kissed her. I KISSED ALLY DAWSON!

she kissed me back and her lips were so soft. She pulled away after

"Ally,I love you and i have since i have met you,but i didnt say earlier in case you didnt feel the same.." I say looking at the floor.

"Austin,i do feel the same way,when we kissed i felt like i have known you forever,like my whole entire lifetime." She says holding my hand

"Ally,will you go out with me?" I ask slowly.

"Austin of cause i will," She said while kissing me again.

"Ally dont go to sonic boom today,say your ill or something?" I ask with a pout.

"OK,but what are we going to do?" She asked me.

"this" I say.

I jump on her and start tickling her. She bursts out laughing and starts crying. I thought i hurt her until i realize they are cries of laughter.

Ally's POV

Austin tickled me to the very end. I had tear coming out cause of the laughter in me. It was unbelievable. I loved him so much.

"Lets go watch a film,again." i say giggling.

"Ok," Austin says as he grabs my hand and walks down the stairs with me.

we put on Fast and Furious 2.

"BEEP BEEP!" My phone went off

"Who is it?" Austin asked while stroking my hand.

"Its trish asking where i am,"I explain

"ok,"He replies

**TEXT MESSAGE! (TRISH/**Ally)

**Hey ally,where are you are ok your dad said you was ill?**

Yeah im ok just hanging with my boyfriend

**WHAT ALLY?! WHO IS IT?!**

Chill down Trish,its Austin and phone going to die so beyyy!

That was the end of our text message. And me and Austin just cuddled while watching all the fast and furious's.

**OOOOOOO AUSLLY IS HAPPENING SORRY ITS A CLIFF HANGER WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT 2 DAYS BYE LOVE U MILS**

**NC3 xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ALL CREDITS GO TO KEVIN AND HEATH PRODUCTIONS AND DISNEY CHANNEL FOR LETTING IT BE A SHOW.**

**Previously on Austin And Ally...**

**TEXT MESSAGE! (TRISH/**Ally)

**Hey ally,where are you are ok your dad said you was ill?**

Yeah im ok just hanging with my boyfriend

**WHAT ALLY?! WHO IS IT?!**

Chill down Trish,its Austin and phone going to die so beyyy!

That was the end of our text message. And me and Austin just cuddled while watching all the fast and furious's.

Chapter 8

2 WEEKS LATER...

Ally's Pov

Dear Diary/song book

Austin stayed another night since my dad had gone to a convention for a month and already it had been 2 weeks. This has gone really quick.

Me and Austin have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 weeks now and its has been amazing. He is honestly the best boyfriend i could ever have. Anyway,he hasnt brought up Dallas in a while so im hoping he has forgot what happened that night. Honestly i dont know why i dated that jerk and then to get him off my back i had to kiss him?! He is such a player cause the other day i saw him walking hand in hand with another girl but smirking and pulling a call me sign with his hands to me. But whenever im with Austin he smiles and walks away and glares at Austin. Weird,,maybe he still loves me? I hope not.

Love

Ally D x

That was my diary for the day and i saw Austin trying to look what i wrote until i slammed the book shut.

"Can i read your book Alls?" He asked me.

"ERMM... When i finish my book,sure, why not?" I say with my voice shaking.

"Oh,ok,when will that be?" He asks curiously.

"About 10 pages time" I reply and reaslize that i dont want Austin to read my book and them 10 pages are going to last me like 5 days with the songs i write. This is going to be awkward..

"DING DONG!" The bell rang.

I gathered it was Trish because i didnt text her after i said my phone needed charging when it didnt.

"Heyy guyss,whats going on?" She asks when i open the door.

"Ermm nothing much really why?" Austin asks.

"Oh just wondering,hey look what i brought and guess who i brought it withh?" She says in a long-singing voice.

"WHO?" He asks Trish staring in to the air.

"Pancakes and Dez!" She yelled.

"Ahh you alright dude?" He says walking him into the kitchen.

"So Ally,how did you and Austin you know get together?" She asks tapping her fingers.

"Well,i dunno it just happened. And he stayed last night and no before you even ask we didnt do it,im way to young." I say with a smirk.

"Oh ok," Trish says with s 'few' face.

Austins POV

I am glad me and Ally are doing great and the fact i can read her personal journal in 5 days maybe less is amazing. I trust her and she trusts me. We are the most amazing couple ever. Anyway Trish brought round Dez and pancakes so she obviously wanted to talk to Ally alone so i let them to it while me and dez just talk about him and weird things but i know a way for Ally to get rid of her book easier,making songs. Thinking about songs i have one in my head.

_Have you seen that girl, have you seen her_  
_She's the freakiest thing, you gotta need her_  
_You do whatever it takes to get her by your side, woah_  
_It's not the way she smiles, with her little laugh_  
_It's not the way she looks in a photograph_  
_But all the boys they crowd around_

_She cann sing She cant dance but who cares_

_she walks like rihanna,_

_she caann sing she cant dance but who cares she walks like rihanna_

_you seen that girl, have you seen her  
With the way she moves you wanna kiss her  
She'll be the girl of your dreams if you can close your eyes  
You can feel that beat when she's in the room  
You can feel your heart going boom boom  
And all the boys they crowd around_

She cann sing, she can't dance but who cares  
She walks like rihanna  
She cann sing, she can't dance but who cares  
She walks like rihanna

She walks like rihanna

Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom

Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom

She cann sing, she can't dance but who cares  
She walks like rihanna  
She cann sing, she can't dance but who cares  
She walks like rihanna

She walks like rihanna

Our hearts go boom boom boom boom

_OMG,I JUST MADE A SONG ABOUT ALLY!_

_"Dude did you really just sing that out loud?" Dez asks me._

_"Omg,yeah i did and i just made a song." i reply back._

_"Austin that was amazing," I jump to see Ally smiling at me when i sung that and i didnt even know she was there._

_This was amazing._

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND SORRY ITS A LITTLE SHORT I HAD LOADS OF HOMEWORK TO DO,HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE? LOVE YOU'S LOADS._**

**_=NC33 XXX_**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ALL CREDITS GO TO KEVIN AND HEATH PRODUCTIONS AND DISNEY CHANNEL FOR LETTING IT BE A SHOW.**

**And I would like to say thanks to EnvyNV because i love every single one of her comments and she is amazing,my top reviewer :)3 And also nerdychick316 who has just started to read them! Well hope you guys keep reading and hope you both like this one especially EnvyNV 3'Xxx**

**Previously on Austin And Ally...**

_OMG,I JUST MADE A SONG ABOUT ALLY!_

_"Dude did you really just sing that out loud?" Dez asks me._

_"Omg,yeah i did and i just made a song." i reply back._

_"Austin that was amazing," I jump to see Ally smiling at me when i sung that and i didnt even know she was there._

_This was amazing._

**Chapter 9...**

**Ally's POV**

I cant believe that Austin just wrote a song,this is unbelievable. And i think it was about me,awrh so cute. This relationshop is going great and today i get the privileged of going to the fun fair with my boyfriend and my bestfriensd. This day cant get any amazing.

"Ally,are you ready to go?" Trish shouts.

"Yeah, im coming" I say walking down the stairs. They all look at me with their jaws on the floor. Did i really look that amazing in just shorts and a t-shirt? It was hot so they cant blame me.

"Wow,Ally,you look.." Austin said without finishing,

" I look..?" i ask confused.

"Amazing," he replied while kissing my cheek.

"Ok,guys can you not do that while me and Trish are around? We have eyes still?!" Dez asks.

We get into Austins car and he starts the engine. He was about to go then i realized i had left my money in my room from where Trish was rushing me.

"WAIT!" i yell

"What?!" They all look at me confused

"I need my money,or i cant get in," I say with a smirk.

I leave the car in a hurry to see the door unlocked. I walk inside slowly to see my house looks like a bomb has hit it without sound and a massive explosion. This was scary. I looked around the house and saw no one so i must have been thinking or dreaming? I started to make my way up the stairs when i fell down them as if someone had pushed me. And they had...

IT WAS DALLAS! i tried to get up but the room started spinning and the only things i saw was blurriness, i saw Dallas getting closer and my blood on the floor. I tried to scream so one of them would hear from the car but before i could he threw me over his shoulder and i blacked out. Great i thought to my self before i was out of it..

__Austins POV

"Whats taking Alls so long,does it really take 10 minutes to get money that she left out Trish?!" I say looking out of my window.

"No, wait,her doors open,like wide open!" Trish says pointing.

"SHIT!" I say loudly,

Just then we saw Dallas drive past and he blacked his windows out so we couldnt see in the back but all i can say is i saw a figure like Ally's. I can notice her from far away so i cant notice her in a car surly. I ran out of the car and into Allys house to see she wasnt there and there was just a pool of blood and a petite figure shaped around it near the edge. I had a terrible gut feeling it was Allys body. OH NO,HE'S AT IT AGAIN! i thought,

"What the fuck?!" Trish screamed.

"Dez calm Trish down while i ring 911 and but this jerk into prison,!" I yell.

"oh,eremm ok, Trish Allys fine,shes Ally she will have a plan,wont she? Ermm look at my top,its MONKEY!" Dez shouts making Trish cry harder cause i think she doesnt want Dez to do that? I dont know my mind is focused on Ally. She is more important.

"SHOVE THE MPD,THEY ARE TAKING TO LONG IM LOOKING MY SELF!" I SHOUT!

"Okay," They both shout as i slam the door shut.

**Allys POV**

I woke up finally and had a banging headache, I found my self in a room with a desk,bed,and pads and pens. This was weird. I had no cell connection or even a TV, this was terrible.

Before i stood up someone walked through the door and looked at me.

"Sorry i had to do this," Dallas said,

"I will never ever forgive you now,you realize that dont you?!" I scream

"Alls,no need to scre-" I cut him off with a scream

"I CAN SCREAM ALL I LIKE,WHAT ELSE YOU GOING TO DO KILL ME?! I THINK YOU LOVE ME TO MUCH SO YOU CANT?!" I YELL.

"Yes you are right, i love you too much to every let you go,i love you too much it kills me to see you with another boy,i love you to much to know you hate me when i love you," He explains

"Then why did u cheat on me? why did you kidnap me?" i ask

"I DONT KNOW,i just didnt think or realize how important you were then, because i want you,not him,you deserve someone like you someone that wont get chased because theyre a pop star," He says sitting down

"Then why did you do all this? And im thirsty" I explain

"I want you Ally please, i just want us, and whenever you need a drink or anything to eat just ring the bell i made sure at least someone is up to serve you,sorry for all of this," He said looking hurt,

I fell sorry for him but he is a jerk, i wish Austin were here i dont like this place its too cold..

I fell asleep after 11:16pm as i had a headache,i cant believe this was real, i will just have to wait until tomorrow to see whether Austin can find me, i hope he does.

**SORRY ITS SHORT! But can you forgive? Please, anyway how was your day Auslly lovers? Hmm,this chapter is one of my favs dunno why,but review and i will update ASAP! I PROMISE! And may i say,i do love you ENVYNV AND nerdychick316 You people aree my all time favorite people at the moment ,keep reviewing!**

**LOVE**

**-NC3 XXX**

3 xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ALL CREDITS GO TO KEVIN AND HEATH PRODUCTIONS AND DISNEY CHANNEL FOR LETTING IT BE A SHOW.**

**BIG SHOUT OUT! Thank you to my new reader and reviewer R5xRauraxAuslly! Thank you so much for your review! And also my very personal best EnvyNV, i dont mean i do like any other people its just she has been reviewing since chapter 1! THANK YOU SO MUCH,I LOVE YOU GUYS MILLIONS! GO AUSLLY FANS! **

**Previously on Austin and Ally,**

"Yes you are right, i love you too much to every let you go,i love you too much it kills me to see you with another boy,i love you to much to know you hate me when i love you," He explains

"Then why did u cheat on me? why did you kidnap me?" i ask

"I DONT KNOW,i just didnt think or realize how important you were then, because i want you,not him,you deserve someone like you someone that wont get chased because theyre a pop star," He says sitting down

"Then why did you do all this? And im thirsty" I explain

"I want you Ally please, i just want us, and whenever you need a drink or anything to eat just ring the bell i made sure at least someone is up to serve you,sorry for all of this," He said looking hurt,

I fell sorry for him but he is a jerk, i wish Austin were here i dont like this place its too cold..

I fell asleep after 11:16pm as i had a headache,i cant believe this was real, i will just have to wait until tomorrow to see whether Austin can find me, i hope he does.

CHAPTER 10!

Austins POV

I NEED TO FIND ALLY! She is the most important person in my life, i cant believe i didnt see Dallas take her,hes such a jerk i bet he is torturing her right now?!

"TRISH,DEZ,GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE!" I SHOUT.

"Um,yeahh..," they both reply at the same time.

"We are looking for Ally," i explain

"Its 4:30 in the morning Austin," Trish moans.

"Wwll do you want your best friend dead in the morning if we dont go now because of a psycho?" i say with a smirk while grabbing my keys.

"ERMM,NO,ok,lets go," She says laving the door behind Dez. I really hope i find my Ally,i would die if anything happened to her.

We got in the car and tried searching for Dallas' car until we finally spot it. I sneak up to the door and i see a door open with a note on it that said 'DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU ARE ONE OF THE FIERCE DALLAS CREW',i instantly knew Ally was in there.

I looked around a bit more until i found a window and saw Ally in a room with just a candle,bed,desk with pencils and pads. She looked so scared and cold. Her face was all pale an she had 1 pillow and a think blanket. I saw her toss and turn cause she couldnt sleep. I nocked on the window until she woke up..

Allys POV

I was trying to sleep but i could i was cold and uncomfortable. This was terrible. I couldnt get what Dallas said about him still loving me and he just wanted us back,he seems llike the sweet him again.I DIDNT CARE ANYWAY THOUGH! I turned over again but then i heard a knock on my window i thought it was in my head until i head it again so i got up and saw Austin. WAIT AUSTIN!

"Austin!," I whisper.

"ill get you out," I heard him say very quietly, I was so glad he found me. I knew Dallas would take care of m but im cold and want cuddles. Then i heard the door get a kick.

"What are you doing here?" i hear one person shout.

"COME TO GET BACK WHATS RIGHTFULLY MINE!," I hear Austin shout and then a beat in with a fight. Then the door starts to open. I thought it was Dallas but i was relieved when i saw Austin he picked me up bridal style and carried me out. I was happy i was going home.

"Alls,are you okay? He didnt do nothing to you did he?," He asked worriedly.

"No,just said he wanted 'us' back but i asked if he wanted my love why did he kidnap me,and he said because he wanted me to have him not you,but i only want you Austin," I say blushing then laying on his chest.

"Alls,i love you,i always have and always will," He said kissing my head.

We were finally home and i went straight up to bed,Austin woke up Trish and Dez who had fallen to sleep on the way to rescue me in the back of the car and they went straight up to bed. Austin took me to ,my room and went to sleep on the floor,but after what he did today and he is my boyfriend i let him sleep with me. He was in shorts, so i didnt mind.

"Night Alls," He said to me,

"Night Austin,i really do love you," I say then fall to sleep on his chest but before i do i hear him whisper,

"So do i,Alls,so do i,"He said then fell to sleep.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Sorry it a little short again but i think short stories have a lot more tention to them? Anyway i love you's a good night:)**

**Will love you forever you Auslly Fans!**

**Love,**

**NC3**

**-3 XXX 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ALL CREDITS GO TO KEVIN AND HEATH PRODUCTIONS AND DISNEY CHANNEL FOR LETTING IT BE A SHOW.**

**Also,This story is based 1 year later just saying. Also thanks to ALL my reviewers from the last 10 chapters,you have been wonderful :)**

**Previously on Austin and Ally**

"Alls,i love you,i always have and always will," He said kissing my head.

We were finally home and i went straight up to bed,Austin woke up Trish and Dez who had fallen to sleep on the way to rescue me in the back of the car and they went straight up to bed. Austin took me to ,my room and went to sleep on the floor,but after what he did today and he is my boyfriend i let him sleep with me. He was in shorts, so i didnt mind.

"Night Alls," He said to me,

"Night Austin,i really do love you," I say then fall to sleep on his chest but before i do i hear him whisper,

"So do i,Alls,so do i,"He said then fell to sleep.

**CHAPTER 11...**

**1 YEAR LATER...**

**Austins POV**

****Me and Ally are great together,we are the real mature couple. I cant believe its our 1 year anniversary today. I got her a new song book as she is nearly done with her old one,though i said that i wanted to read her song book when she was done,she wont let down a secret so she can still show me. But,the thing that bugs me is Ally gets texts of of Dallas still i want to read them just in case she is in trouble but that would be a bad will tell me if she is in danger wont she?

"Austin,if you want these pancakes you better come down now," Ally shouts

"Already am," I say proud of my self.

"HEY GUYS! guess what," Dez says thinking,

"What?" Me and Ally say at the same time,

"I HAVE STRIPEY SOCKS ON TODAYYY!" He says all happy.

I finish of my pancakes and head to the sofa,before i did i gave Ally and hug and a kiss good morning and dragged her to the sofa finding her laying her head on a pillow and her feet over my legs. We watched a film that was boring,nothing happened really. The film finished and Ally had fallen to sleep,so i decided to wake her up by tickling her feet.

"TICKLE TICKLE TICKLEE!" I scream making Ally burst out laughing.

"Hey,i know what to say,but this is no time for forever,cause we are better together," My phone went off singing.

"Hello," i answer.

**(Austin/**JIMMY)

Hey,Austins how's it going?

**Fine thanks Jimmy,me and Ally where just watching a film,why did you ring,anything important?**

Just one,

**What is it?**

You have to break up with Ally,She is not good for your look,your fun cool and amazing singer shes a nerd,boring and cant dance!

**Jimmy im not breaking up with my girlfriend just because it makes me look less cool? She means everything to me?**

Fine,then i will do it for you,

END OF CALL

After that i tried ringing Jimmy back but no answer until i got a text from him saying "Meet me in the park in 1 hour". I was worried.

So 1 hour past and i went.

ALLYS POV

Austin has gone to the park to meet Jimmy,and he says he dont know why,he was acting really scared around me when he got on the phone to him like Jimmy had told Austin im scary? I need to know whats going on. I am going to follow them.

"Where is he?" I say to myself as i got to the park,

"AHA!" i say while spotting him but before i could run up to him i saw him kissing another girl. My face went red and i swear i had steam coming out of my ears. HE IS CHEATING ON ME WITH KIRA STAR! JIMMY'S DAUGHTER! I felt terrible,i ran back home and locked my self into my room. It was then i realized i needed a hug. So i texted him.

(Dallas/**Ally)**

**DALLASS!**

Ally,hey whats up why are you texting me?

**COME ROUND PLEASE? I am very sad :(**

ok be there in 5,

**THANKS!**

**END OF TEXT MESSAGE.**

**I cant **believe i actually want Dallas round after what he did. But he cant be as bad as cheating can he? I was just thinking to my self then i heard the door open and close. I ran down stairs cause i thought it was Dallas and then i saw Austin he looked at me with his cute little smile so i ran back up to my room and locked the door.

"Ally?ALLY? Are you okay,why are you locking yourself in there?" I hear him say

"Go,away your a lying cheater,i should have never had trusted you,ever!"I scream at him then i hear the door again. i open my door and zoom past Austin to see it was Dallas and went straight into his chest.

"Whoa,Ally you ok?" He asks

"No," I say breaking into tears,

"So you trust him but not me,your own boyfriend?" I hear Austin say..

"Y-you c-cheated o-on me,i saw you kissing kira,why Austin,i loved you?" I say hiding behhind Dallas.

"What? NO Austin,i think it will be better if you stay away for a few nights" Dallas says hugging me.

"What and leave you to rape my girlfriend i dont think so?" Austin says pulling me out hugging me tight.

"AUSTIN LET GO OF ME" I scream

"W-what? B-but ally i didnt cheat,she came onto me," He says letting his eyes drop down into sadness.

"Until you prove it,im staying here witH Dallas so i would work hard if i were you,sorry Austin but we need a break.." I say crying.

"No,Ally please," He says with water in his eyes.

That was the day i broke up with Austin Moon,my one love,well it was a break until he proved she came onto him but he cant do that. I feel terrible,but he has broken my heart..

**OMG SORRY GUYS I KNOW YOU WANT IT TO BE AUSLLY BUT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED REALLY READ AUSTINS AND JIMMYS PHONE CALL CAREFULLY,SEE THE RELATION ;) I PROMISE AUSLLY WILL COME BACK! SORRY ITS SHORT IM TIRED :)**

**LOVE YOU PEOPLE**

**=NC3**

**3'Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ALL CREDITS GO TO KEVIN AND HEATH PRODUCTIONS AND DISNEY CHANNEL FOR LETTING IT BE A SHOW.**

**Hey Guys,sorry havent uploaded for a few days went away for the weekend to the big city of New York. Dont know where though ;) Anyway,hope you can forgive and i am sorry for all those Auslly lovers! Anyway,read on and it will get better hope you can really forgive me,i didnt mean to leave yous hanging for a few days:( Anyway here it is!**

**Previously on Austin and Ally..**

"So you trust him but not me,your own boyfriend?" I hear Austin say..

"Y-you c-cheated o-on me,i saw you kissing kira,why Austin,i loved you?" I say hiding behhind Dallas.

"What? NO Austin,i think it will be better if you stay away for a few nights" Dallas says hugging me.

"What and leave you to rape my girlfriend i dont think so?" Austin says pulling me out hugging me tight.

"AUSTIN LET GO OF ME" I scream

"W-what? B-but ally i didnt cheat,she came onto me," He says letting his eyes drop down into sadness.

"Until you prove it,im staying here witH Dallas so i would work hard if i were you,sorry Austin but we need a break.." I say crying.

"No,Ally please," He says with water in his eyes.

That was the day i broke up with Austin Moon,my one love,well it was a break until he proved she came onto him but he cant do that. I feel terrible,but he has broken my heart..

Chapter 12

Ally's POV

I cant believe it,i broke up with Austin,i feel terrible but its his fault for cheating on me. For days he keeps sending me flowers. A bunch of them and for days i have been staying in cuddling Dallas like he was my boyfriend again. I could tell Austin hated the fact of me staying with Dallas but i trusted Dallas more now. I still cant believe it.

"Ally,want some lunch?" Dallas says walking into the front room.

"Um,sure,im not really hungry though," i say getting up.

"Ok,where do you want to go my treat?" Dallas says holding up his wallet.

"How about Melody diner?" i say.

"Lets go!"He says.

We were in the car and all i kept saying and thinking to my self was,why did i pick melody diner,thats where i met Austin,thats where we had our first date. Oh my god.

"Ally we are here you ok?" Dallas says touching my leg.

"Yeah" I say quickly getting out of the car.

As i walked in,i saw,i saw,i saw him,the lying cheater. He was performing and he saw me and he caught my eye. He looked so happy now he saw me. What have i done?

Austins POV

I saw the most beautifulest girl walk in,then i realized it was Ally. The girl that broke my dreams because KIRA STAR CAME ONTO ME!i felt terrible when she saw me,then our eyes met and i felt happy again.

"Ally,look,im sorry for what i have done,"i say the suddenly i felt soft lips on mine.

**PART 1 SORRY ITS SHORT BUT PART 2 TOMORROW! BYE LOVE YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ALL CREDITS GO TO KEVIN AND HEATH PRODUCTIONS AND DISNEY CHANNEL FOR LETTING IT BE A SHOW.**

**Hey my people!,sorry yesterday was only part 1 but my typical mother was making me unpack in a rush? Anyway,are you enjoying the 6 weeks off so farr? Review or Pm me,i promise i dont bite,unless you bite me;)**

**Anyway here it is...**

**Previously on Austin and Ally..**

We were in the car and all i kept saying and thinking to my self was,why did i pick melody diner,thats where i met Austin,thats where we had our first date. Oh my god.

"Ally we are here you ok?" Dallas says touching my leg.

"Yeah" I say quickly getting out of the car.

As i walked in,i saw,i saw,i saw him,the lying cheater. He was performing and he saw me and he caught my eye. He looked so happy now he saw me. What have i done?

Austins POV

I saw the most beautifulest girl walk in,then i realized it was Ally. The girl that broke my dreams because KIRA STAR CAME ONTO ME!i felt terrible when she saw me,then our eyes met and i felt happy again.

"Ally,look,im sorry for what i have done,"i say the suddenly i felt soft lips on mine.

CHAPTER 13 PART 2...

Austins POV

I felt soft lips on mine,at first i kissed back because i thought it was Ally,but it didnt feel the same so i pulled away.

"Austin,t-that just proves you was meant to kiss her the other day,i knew i shouldnt have come here to have lunch or even try to talk to you again,y-your j-just a wast of my time no matter if i still love you!" Ally shouts leaving the doors of MD (Melody Diner) crying. Did she just say she still loved me?

"Ally,no wait,p-please" I scream chasing after her.

"No,Austin,no more,i cant deal with it no more,it must stop," She explained.

"Please Als,i can prove to you that she came onto me,just let me come over to see how you are and i will prove it i promise!" I say looking at her eyes holding her hands until she pulls them away,

"Fine,6 o'clock,but Dallas will be there" She says.

"Okay,i wont be late," I say trying to hug her. She lets me but hugs herself to all she is doing is standing still with my arms around her.

"I should probably get back to Dallas," She says.

Ally's POV

I Walked away from the deal i just made with Austin until i saw Dallas kissing Kira,now this was interesting. I hide behind the wall and tried to hear what they were talking about.

"So,do you think our plan worked?" Dallas says.

"Yeah,Ally hates Austin,and we can be happy together after,it feels good knowing that they know what its like to be broken,the way he broke me he deserved it!" She says to Dallas.

"Yeah,so did Ally,but she has really been hugging up to me for the last few weeks,our plan is so good,we cant tell them though,and all it took was one little kiss from you going onto Austin,who knew?" He says.

"Well i have to go,later and text me yar?" She says giving Dallas a kiss.

I CANT BELIEVE I THOUGHT AUSTIN WAS INTERESTED IN THAT LITTLE LYING SLUT! I broke up with Austin because of her,i need to act cool,im running home and hiding my self in my room. I cant believe this.

BACK AT THE HOUSE!

It was half 4 and i swear time was dragging so i would have to spend time with Dallas. Where is he anyway?

"Im home beautiful," I here him say as he walked into the house. Shouldnt have spoke so soon.

Why is my dad gone on holiday,cant believe this i needed someone to talk to that wasnt him. I needed to get him out of my house.

"DALLAS!" I shout.

"Yeah,babe?" he says all innocent.

"YEAH BABE? YEAH FUCKING BABE? I KNOW ABOUT 'THE PLAN',DONT ACT INNOCENT I SAW YOU KISSING KIRA AND I KNOW SHE CAME ONTO AUSTIN,WHY DO THIS TO ME!" I yell

"BECAUSE I WANTED MY GIRLFRIEND BACK BUT HE HAD HER A YEAR WITHOUT YOU IS A DISASTER!" He shouts back

"Dallas dosent mean you can ruin my life,and you can be happy with Kira,you to looked cute together,to lying little cheaters," I say opening the door with a smirk,i knew i had him this time.

"Ally,i only love you i sorry," he says walking out the door with tears.

" I know they are fake,and you wasnt my boyfriend anyway,just get over it and move on," i say closing the door.

"ILL KILL HIM,YOU WAIT AND SEE!" He shouts.

Now i was scared,for 3 reasons. 1 if Dallas kills Austin,that would kill me 2 Austin is my boyfriend,well will be, and 3 AUSTIN IS MY EVERYTHING,HE GOES NEAR HIM HE WILL HAVE TO GET TO ME FIRST.

I calmed down and wrote in my diary,

Dear Diary/song book,

Today is the worst day ever,well second from when i broke up with Austin. I am metting Austin at 6 and i am going to tell him how sorry i am for breaking his heart and i will tell him about 'The Plan'. I cant believe Dallas and kira,they actually made me believe that he was into that whore. I hate them so much, Anyway will let you know how it went later

Love

Ally x

Just as i finished i saw the time and the door bell rang.

"Ally,its me" I hear Austin say.

"Austin,i am so sorry," I say pulling him in and hugging him.

"Als,what a matter,what are you sorry for?" He asks sitting down.

"Well,Dallas and Kira had this plan,and it waas to get me and you to break up so we knew how it felt to be broken,i found this out because i saw Dallas kissing Kira and heared it all because i hide behind a wall,then i told Dallas to leave me alone and he just left and said he is going to kill you,but i cant have him kill you because your my everything,and i hope my boyfriend!" I say letting tears come out quietly,

"Als,its ok, and thank god you came through because i couldnt prove that Kira came onto me but you did and i was going to save Dallas the job because if i didnt get you,my girlfriend back i would have died. I am so gald we are back together Als,"

He says hugging me then kissing me. His soft soft lips,i did miss them so so much. Im glad me and Austin are back together and he is staying with me until Dallas goes to prison!

"You are staying with me until Dallas and Kira are put into prison,and i love you so much,i will never let you go,eveer!" I say hugging him tight.

"Ok Alls,i wasnt going to leave anyway,im staying right here to protect you," Austin said.

THIS WAS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I got my precious boyfriend back!

**Did you guys like it? This one is a little longer than part 2 because i wanted to get everything i had in my mind into this chapter. Im glad Auslly are back in and who knew that it was kira kissing Austin instead of Ally? I DID;) New story tomorrow hopefully.**

**REVIEW AND PM ME IF YA LIKE;)**

**LOVE YOU MIL'S!**

**-NC3**

**3 XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ALL CREDITS GO TO KEVIN AND HEATH PRODUCTIONS AND DISNEY CHANNEL FOR LETTING IT BE A SHOW.**

Hey Guys,so did you like what i did yesterday? Big twist ay? Haha,anyway,tell me how the week has been even though it is Thursday,review,follow,all that and pm me if ya like;) And im not doing the previously things anymore,to much effort aha.,

**Anyway here it is...**

CHAPTER 14

Austin's POV

I slept at Allys yesterday night,and it was lovely. It was more peaceful here than mine with my cousins. Riker,Rydel,Rocky and Ross. They were part of a band called R5 they do it with their good friend Ryland. Anyway,they are the reason i want to become a singer. Anyway,where is Ally? She must be down stairs.

"Ally?" I say walking down the stairs.

"Austin,ehh,come quick,ouch,ahh" She screamed. I ran into the kitchen to see a blood trail i did not like where this was going.

"ALLY,OMG OK ILL CALL AN AMBULANCE WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" I say pulling out my phone.

"No,Austin,its ok i-" she said before i cut her off.

"No,you will die because you will drain to much blood i have to ca" i said before she cut me off.

"AUSTIN! Its a joke,its a Halloween costume,for next week,my dad is having a Halloween party,i do love a joke," She explains my heart finally slowed down from beating my chest up.

"Why didnt you say," I ask

"Because you didnt let me,"She say giggling.

Anyway,we carried on laughing and just sat down as we saw the news on the tv,and the article was 'Austin is cheating on the one and only Kira Star,get this our photographer caught this when they were kissing but on twitter he claims to be with Ally Dawson,which one will it be?'

Ally's POV

OMG I CANT BELIEVE AUSTIN FELL FOR MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME! We sat down and switched the tv on then i saw the news article. It said ' 'Austin is cheating on the one and only Kira Star,get this our photographer caught this when they were kissing,but on twitter he claims to be with Ally Dawson,which one will it be?' My mouth instantly dropped.

"Austin,why do they think you are cheating?" I ask standing up crossing my arms.

"That picture was took when she came onto me letme phone them up." He simpy says.

"oh,ok,sorry for going off like that" I say kissing him.

He called the news agency and told them that kira came onto him and they totally understood. He was in the kitchen when the door bell ran. I opened the door and saw R5 standing at the door step.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" The young good looking female asks.

"Yes,why are you here?" I ask politely.

"We came to see our cousin and hopefully sleep here for a couple of nights to get to know you," she says again.

The whole time i was talking to her,a young boy about Austin's age just stared at me,he looked a little like Austin.

"Come in," I say.

"Nice place you have," Austins 'look-a-like-' says.

"Thanks,so tell me yours names please?" I ask.

"Im Riker,this is Rydel,thats Rocky and this my friend,this is Ross," Riker explained while pointing at everyone.

"Well Hello,and who are you looking for and how did you know my name?" I ask while sitting next to Rydel.

"Austin,Austin Monica Moon,he is our cousin and we believe you are his girlfriend Ally and he lived here at the moment yes?" Ross asks.

Austins POV

I heard the door bell ring and left Ally to answer it while i was getting a drink then i heard Riker,Rydel,Rocky and Ross' voice appear,they must have found out where i was. I listened to what they were talking about and it was me. And before Ally let them in i saw Ross' eyes grow bigger as he saw Ally,and now i scared Ally will go off with him because he could be classed as my twin,thats how much wee looked alike.

"Austin" Ally yells.

"Yeah Als," I say walking into the living room pretending like nothing has happened and then had a big grin on my face as i saw my cousins.

"AUSTIN,MAN HAVE WE MISSED YOU!" Ross bellow's

"Yeah you's lot to,why have you come here?" I ask.

"Because we wanted to meet your girlfriend and ask if you's wanted to hang out for the week while we have it off?" Rydel says.

"Um,sure,Als is it ok for them to sleep in the two spare rooms?"

"Yeahh,thats alright." She says.

"Cool," Ross says.

"Austin,show them there rooms, im going out for 1 hour ok" Ally said getting up and giving me a kiss. I knew where she was going instantly,the practice room to make a new song,so i just let her go.

"Ok," I simply say.

Allys POV

I left the 'Family' to catch up so i could make a new song in the practice room.

I finally got there and started to play the piano until i got some lyrics,then it hit me.

_**Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
And I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find**_

I've been searching every city never giving up  
Till I find my angel diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal baby turn it up_ tonight_

Oo thats good, i think i have the whole song!

I finished the song and went back to the house.

"Austin,i wrote the song!" I shout.

"Show me Als" he asks

"Do you want to sing it or me?" I ask Austin.

"You can" Everyone says sitting down.

"Ok" I say i started tapping the keys and sung.

_**Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
And I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find**_

I've been searching every city never giving up  
Till I find my angel diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal baby turn it up_**tonight**_

_**Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops**_

_**Come on get loud till they shut us down**_  
_**Come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got**_  
_**Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud**_  
_**Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na**_

_**Looking for the light to shine, start a fire**_  
_**And girl I'll be the first in line, oh and baby when the stars align, **_  
_**We can't get no higher, you just give me a sign**_

_**Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops**_  
_**Come on get loud till they shut us down**_  
_**Come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got**_  
_**Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud**_  
_**Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na**_  
_**Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na**_  
_**Looking for the one tonight**_

_**Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops**_  
_**Come on get loud till they shut us down**_  
_**Come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got**_  
_**Come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud**_

_**Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na**_  
_**Baby let me hear it loud**_  
_**Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na**_  
_**Baby let me hear it loud**_  
_**Na na na na na na, na na na na na na**_  
_**I've been looking for the one tonight**_

"OMG,THATS WAY GOOD!" Austin shouts coming up to me giving me a kiss.

"Yeah Ally," R5 says while clapping.

**Did you enjoy it? I didnt know i was going to put R5 in it until i thought of something good,i think. Anyway review,pm me whatever,do what you like!**

**Love you's you amazing people!**

**3 xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY ALL CREDITS GO TO KEVIN AND HEATH PRODUCTIONS AND DISNEY CHANNEL FOR LETTING IT BE A SHOW.**

Chapter 15..

Ally's Pov

I just got up from the piano chair i sat in to play Austins new song called loud. I cant believe that all of R5 liked my song,and they are amazing at writing especially Rydel. I decided to go upstairs to write in my diary.

Dear Diary/Song book,

Ok,so i just made a new song for Austin and everyone loved it even R5,oh yeah R5 are all Austins cousins and well they are staying here for a bit. Anyway,i cant get over how much Austin and Ross look alike,its like me and my sister,Laura. She has gone to live with my mum in Africa for now but i am ok with just postcards. When she comes back i will definitely make a song with her,its the thing WE loved to do. And i need to tell Austin,he doesnt know i have a sister at the moment well it comes out when it comes out.

Love

Ally x

I made my way down stairs to see darkness. No noise or movement just plain silence. This was odd.

"Guys?" I questioned.

"ALLY COME LOOK AT THIS!" I hear Rydel shouts.

"Ok?" I yell back,i went down the the practice room and saw alot more instruments down there and they were brand knew. Austin had his own Acoustic guitar and i had a new PIANO! I was hyped.

"OMG,THANK YOU TO WHO EVER DONE THIS" I explain.

"None of us did actually Ally,it was here when we came down." Austins says.

"I did,i did all of this," A voice said from a dark corner. I couldnt tell who it was until i saw the eyes,body and the voice reminded me!

"LAURA!"I shout running up to give her a hug.

"Ally,how are you i have missed you so much," She replied back.

"Im good thanks how was Aust-"i say before getting cut off but Austin.

"Um,Alls,sorry to 'but' in but we have no idea who this is,infill us please?" Austin says rapping his arm around me as if Laura was going to say i was hers.

"Austin,R5, this is my s-sister,Laura she is a year older than me and she got me into song writing and she went with my mum to Australia to help her write her book, Hang on Laura where's mum?" i ask confused.

"Erm,Ally,maybe we should go upstairs,"Laura said.

This broke me,why did she say we needed to go upstairs?

"No,tell me where mum is first!" I shout.

"Ally ple-" She said before i cut her off again.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE MY MUM IS LAURA!" I shout again this time hesitating.

"Ally,s-she d-d-died,she had a car a-accident,the reason i am h-here." She says.

I intantly fell to my knees and started crying. The one thing i could only do. My mother was dead. No she cant be. Just no. NO.

"Alls,maybe we should go upstairs," Austin said trying to help me up but i couldnt move,all my muscles have broken from this tragic insident. I cant believe it.

Austins POV

"Alls,maybe we should go upstairs," I said trying to help Als up .

"DONT TOUCH ME!" She shouted.

"Ally,please, im not going to hurt you," I say.

"No,just please leave me alone," She shouts and runs up to her room and locks it. She really is torn. Well,she would be her mum died.

"Should i leave her?" Laura says.

"Yeah,but come on tell us about yourself" Rydel says leading us all up to the living room, i ignored it and went to the kitchen. I cant believe Ms Dawson is dead. She like a mum to me. I get a drink and a sandwich out for Ally and ignore all the babblers in the living room as i walk past them.

I knocked on Allys door.

"Alls,i have got you a drink,if you want to talk you can talk to me," I say nicely.

Just then i hear the door unlock.

"Austin,i-i cant do this," She says crying on her bed into her blanket. I decide to comfort her and get in bed and rap my arms around her tight into a hug to make her feel warm a little inside.

"Ally,you have me dont worry,and it wasnt your fault dont feel down,you didnt do this," I say.

"And why didnt you tell me you had a sister?" I add.

"Well,she used to be famous and she only wants certain people to know,sorry,and Austin i know this isnt my fault but if i didnt tell her to go peruse her dreams in Africa,then she would be here,still alive," She says crying into my chest.

"Shh,Alls,no you didnt you was just trying to be a good Daughter,thats all,now its 10pm get some sleep ill be down stairs my cousins are a sleep and Laura is in her room," I say getting up.

"No,dont leave me please," She says pulling me.

"Ok," I simply say and set my bed on the floor,soon after that,Ally and i were out like a light.

**NEXT DAY!**

**Austins Pov**

I woke up at half 9 in the morning i went to give Ally a hug and she wasnt in her bed. Where was she? Just then heard a scream in the bathroom.

"ALLY?!" I shout getting everyone out of bed.

"Austin,is she ok?" R5 and Laura ask at the same time.

"I dont know she is in there, Ally open the door," I say trying to unlock it.

"NO,i have to do this so i can be with my mum,there is no point living if i havent got her,only if i can get the lid of," She says tearfully.

"Wait,what? No ally please you have me,my cousins,your dad to live for,and your sister," I say. Just then the door unlocks she runs out graps my car keys and starts driving. I follow her after in my cousins car with my cousins and her sister,this is not good.

Ally's Pov

I drove of in Austins car with thoughts streaming and taking over my head. It was either,should i be with my mum and drop everything here or do i live and have my boyfriend and sister and cousins? I DONT KNOW! i finally got to the high cliff and stood at the edge noticing Austin and his cousins and Laura all standing there.

"Ally,no please" I hear Laura shout.

"I have to,i h-ave to, i-i h-have t-to," I say crying getting closer to the edge.

"Ally no please,i love you," I hear Austin say as i felt a hand on my shoulders. It made me jump and i turned around and suddenly, i fell.

"NOO!" I hear everyone shout,my life flashed before my eyes,i was going to turn back but i fell,i fell,i fell...

**OO cliff hanger,sorry it took long to update but its here isnt it? Like review pm,again do what you like and i might update tomorrow;)**

**Did you get the surprise of Laura and the tragedy of Ally's mother,i didnt plan putting this is but i wanted it to be dramatic,sorry. **

**Love you,please review:)**

**3 xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY,WISH I DID! Thanks to all people who reviewed yesterday,really liked them:-)**

** 2 weeks later...**

Austin Pov

I can't believe it,I just saw Ally fall of a cliff, at the moment she is in a hospital bed in a comma for the next week. I am hoping she doesn't die,please,lord.

The doctors say she can here me but I'm not sure if she can,I'm just hoping,hoping and hoping.

" ,you should go home and get some rest," the doctor said checking Allys temperature.

"Austin, my name is Austin and thats ok,the doctors said that last time and he came stalking her,so I'm alright,not that don't trust you doc,it just,I want to be here," I say confidently.

"ok,just as long as you trust me with your...girl...friend?" He asks me,trying to separate the letter I case he was wrong.

"yes,doc she is my girlfriend," I say laughing holding Ally's hand.

I feel lost without her awake and her injuries look really bad,I just hope she doesn't die on don't Alls.

Ally Pov

I could here Austin talking to me,hoping everything was ok. I knew I was hurt but not that bad the way all the doctors talk to Austin and my dad and my sister about them. I wanted to open my eyes to show everyone I am awake I just didn't have enough energy to do so. I felt Austin's hand on my own and that made me happy inside like he was my medicine to getting better.

"Alls,I will be back,don't worry,ok," Austins said kissing my lips. Then suddenly,I had the strength to open my eyes.

Everything looked really blurry all I say was Austin's tall body walk out the door,them managed to sit up a little.

Just as if on cue,I saw Austin walk through the door with a coffee,

"Ally?Alls!" He said running up to me.

"hi," was all I could for out of my mouth and it was still full of pain.

"are you ok,do you want anything?"he asks me sitting down in a chair. All I can do is nod.

I looked all over my broken and torn up looked worse than I though,a broken arm and left leg, great I thought to my self.

"Bad this time huh?" Austin said grabbing my hand,he must have seen me look around my fragile body,it looked beaten.

Just then I had the fright of my life walk into the door,Dallas,how the hell did he get out of prison?

"Ally,are you say,?" He said sitting on the other side of me and grabbed my hand. I tried pulling away but I couldn't,and I think Austin could see I was trying to pull away cause he said to Dallas,

"get of her hand now,she is my girlfriend!" He shout but whispered.

"We'll,she used to be mine,and I will one day get her back when I come out of prison," he says back to Austin thinking I fell to sleep.

Austin griped my hand tighter and I had energy to talk again,it was as if he was helping me heal, maybe a broken heart?

"Dallas,get out,I don't want you hear," I say squeezing Austins hand. He knew what I wanted them to do cause showed Dallas where the door was.

Dallas had left and it was awkward silence. Until I heard someone walk through the door,it was Trish!

"Trish!" I say waving.

"Ally,do you know how worried I have been hype haven't called me in Spain for like day says" she explains,

"Ally,how are you," Dez said walking through the door,

"Ok,now I have all my favourite people in the room," a. I said that R5 walked in the door with my dad and sister and gave me a teddy.

"crowded now," I say and everyone laughs.

"Ally,I spoke to the doctor and since you are up 2 hours earlier you can leave in 3 days as long as someone stays to help you," Austin explains to me,

"Ally,I'm sorry baby girl,but I am going to Australia for 1 week to sort this thing out with your sister about mu-" MY dad says before Austin cuts him off.

"Mr Dawson," he said.

"Austin it's ok," I letting tears out,

" I k-know my mum is d-dead," I say with more tears and a gulp.

"Mr Dawson,ill look after Ally,if you give me permission to stay there,of course," Austin said holding my hand.

"Austin,you know I trust you,and she is your girlfriend and im gathering everyone else is going to stay there,like R5,Trish,Dez?" My dad says looking at them all.

"You are right," i say to my dad.

"Laura,your going to," Ross says ,I'm shocked he said anything,he only talks to his family or Austin.

" I'm sorry,but yeah," Laura says.

"Ok," is all he replies back,

"it's settled then!" Trish and Dez say at the same time,and before I knew it I was out like a light,again sleeping. I can't wait until 3 days..

**Hey guys,so I hope you like this chapter and I think that his is the longest one I have ever wrote,so ya no,YAY,!Anyway,love your dont forget to review,like follow :-)) 3 xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY,WISH I DID! Thanks to all people who reviewed yesterday,really liked them:-)**

**Hey guys,so i know you miss me,right? And sorry i didnt update yesterday had a sleep over and some of my friends think it is stupid that i write on here. Well im here to stay! Anyway for the absence yesterday, i will write 2 chapters today! Enjoy them both,sorry if this is short trying to think of things:P Anyway here it is..**

**3 DAYS LATER..**

**Ally's POV**

Today was the day i could come out of hospital finally,when i got into Austins car all that was going through my mind was Dallas' and his conversation,it was so frustrating not being able to do anything until i told him to leave,but the one thing Dallas said before he left was 'She was mine first,i will get her back'. That was very upsetting,but i knew Austin wouldn't let him. I got shivers as i thought about it.

**FLASH BACK**

"get of her hand now,she is my girlfriend!" He shout but whispered.

"We'll,she used to be mine,and I will one day get her back when I come out of prison," he says back to Austin thinking I fell to sleep.

Austin griped my hand tighter and I had energy to talk again,it was as if he was helping me heal, maybe a broken heart?

"Dallas,get out,I don't want you hear," I say squeezing Austins hand. He knew what I wanted them to do cause showed Dallas where the door was.

Dallas had left and it was awkward silence.

**END OF FLASH BACK **

We finally pulled up at my house and i went straight in to the living room. My house was pitch black and then i heard something in the kitchen move. I was going to cal Austin but he was getting my things outta the trunk of the car. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. I wasnt expecting this.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts. Because it was so loud i fell over and before i could reach the ground Austin saved me. He was always my hero.

"Sorry Ally,we wanted to surprise you," Ross says. WOW, He actually said something.

"Its ok,Ross,im just going to get changed,i hate these clothes now," I say walking out the door.

I was upstairs in my room,and i put a party dress on that came down to my knees,Yes,i have tiny little chicken legs,but i dont care. I heard someone come up the stairs,and i instantly thought it was Austin or Rydel,so i called out to them to zip me up.

"Austin or Rydel,is that you?" i ask.

"No Alls,its me,Ross," Ross replied. Soon after he said, "Oh,sorry Ally,i forgot that i cant call you Alls,but i can zip you up if you like,i dont mind,"

"Um,thanks and you can call me Alls,i dont mind," I say turning to him and smiling. He zipped me up so i turned to him and we smiled.

"oh,ok and while we are up here can you listen to a song i wrote,i could use your help with tweaking it if you dont mind,its for a girl i like," He asks me politely.

"Um,sure,i would love to hear it," I say sitting on my bed.

He grabs Austins guitar and starts strumming.

**_You're so pretty when you cry when you cry_**

**_Wasn't ready to hear you, say goodbye_**

**_Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart_**

**_You're tearing me apart_**

**_You're so London, your own style, your own style_**

**_We're together it's so good, so girl whyAre you tearing me apart, tearing me apart_**

**_You're tearing me apart_**  
**_Did I do something stupid, yeah girl if I blew it_**

**_Just tell me what I did, let's work through it_**

**_There's gotta be some way, to get you to want me_**

**_Like before_**

**_'Cause no one ever looked so good_**

**_In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_**

**_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile,Baby tell me how to make it right_**  
**_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true,_**

**_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on_**

**_Baby even if I wanted to, nobody compares to you._**

**_We're so Paris when we kissed, when we kissed_**

**_I remember the taste of your lipstick_**

**_Now your tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart_**

**_You're tearing up my heart_**

**_Did I do something stupid, Yeah girl if I blew itJust tell me what I did, let's work through it_**

**_There's gotta be some way to get you to want me_**

**_Like before_**

**_'Cause no one ever looked so good_**

**_In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_**

**_No one ever makes me feel, like you do, when you smile,_**

**_Baby tell me how to make it right_**

**_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it,_**

**_but even if that's true_**

**_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on,_**

**_Baby even if I wanted to,_**

**_Nobody compares to you_**  
**_Oh Woah- oh oh oh oh oh x3_**  
**_Nobody compares to youuuuuuuuu._**

**_Theres gotta be some way to get you to want me_**

**_Like before..._**

**_'Cause no one ever looked so goodIn a dress and it hurts 'cause I know you wont be mine tonight_**

**_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile_**

**_,Baby tell me how to make it right_**  
**_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true_**

**_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on,Baby even if I wanted to_**  
**_Nobody compares to you.._**

And then finally,he finished.

"Wow,Ross,thats amazing,that doesnt need help at all,does R5 now you wrote this?" I ask getting up hugging him.

Austins POV

About 15 minutes ago Ally went upstairs to get changes. Ally has taken long upstairs,Ill go look for her. I will leave everyone to it. Hang on,where is Ross? Anyway,Ally wont cheat. As i walk up the stairs i hear a song being played. It sounds like Ross. I put my ear to Allys door and listen.

**_Theres gotta be some way to get you to want me_**

**_Like before..._**

**_'Cause no one ever looked so goodIn a dress and it hurts 'cause I know you wont be mine tonight_**

**_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile_**

**_,Baby tell me how to make it right_**  
**_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true_**

**_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on,Baby even if I wanted to_**  
**_Nobody compares to you.._**

And then he finished singing, then i hear Ally get up and i peak through the door,I SAW ALLY HUGGING ROSS! No,its only a hug,she likes you Austin,remember that! I say to my self.

"Wow,Ross,thats amazing,that doesn't need help at all,does R5 now you wrote this?" She said releasing from the hug.

"Um,yeah,and thanks," He replies back.

"So,this girl you like,you going to sing it to her?" She asks,

"Well,yeah,but i think she will love it," He says,That what Ally just said,it was amazing and she loved it. NO,Wait,really,no way i thought he liked Laura.

"I thinks she will love it,"Ally said, and before i and she knew it Ross was kissing her,this is where i but in,isnt it? Just then i see Ally push him off so i still but in.

"ROSS?!"Ally shouts.

"Yeah,ROSS?!" I shout back at him,

"Ally,im sorry you remind me of your sister,th-" Before i let him finish i push him,

"AUSTIN,LET ME FINISH!" He shouts to me.

"fine," Is all i say to him.

"That song was for Laura,Ally reminds me so much of her and she is away,for a moment i thought she was Laura,cos she is as beautiful as Laura, i didnt mean to kiss you Ally," He says all guilty,

"Its ok,Ross,just when my sister gets back please tell her,a little birdy told me she likes you to,"Ally says coming up to me and giving me a hug.

We go down stairs and just enjoy the party. This day was sort of ok,i guess apart from what happened with Ross and Ally.

**Hey guys,sorry it took long to update but its here and will put new one on in a bit,so look forward to them! And i do not own that song,One direction do,speaking of them i dont care what people say, I love One Direction to,ok,you got it out of me, anyway its called nobody compares! Its got a great tune to it! Anyway,post later,love you byee!**

**-NC33 XXX**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY!**

**Hey guys so this is my second chapter to post for today then i will post another because i am out all day tomorrow,reason for posting two today is cause yesterday i didnt post one and the third one is because i cant post tomorrow,but if i can you are lucky ay,so anyway SPOILER ALERT Dez and Trish reveal who they love! ALL ALLYS POV AND MOSTLY TALKING AS THIS IS A SHORT ONE.**

**Ally's Pov**

I woke up and i looked at my clock,it was 3:30,i was laying next to Austin and i tried getting up because it was raining,but i was going to see how bad it was until i heard thunder. I hopped back into bed a hid under the covers,i didnt like thunder no more because thats what it sounds like when i fell of the cliff and hit the ground. Im shit scared of it now. I was shivering under the blankets until i felt a pair of arms hug me tight.

"Alls,dont worry,i have you,"Austin said kissing my head.

"Im,it just,urgh,i hate falling of that cliff now,i dont even know why i went up to it,i felt so depressed," I say turning to Austin hiding in his chest.

"Try getting some sleep," He says kissing me, but as soon as he said that thunder happened again,

"I CANT,IT KILLS ME!" i say running into the bathroom

"Alls,it wont hurt you i promise,come out here we will go down stairs have a drink and watch a film," Austin says to me. I freak out every 10 seconds because thunder happens.

"No,my m-mothers d-d-dead because,because of me," I say tears falling unlocking the door and hugging Austin tight,

"no she isnt, c'mon," He says and he picks me up bridal style and carrys me down stairs. He sat me on the sofa and woke up Dez and Trish,by this time it was half 4 in the morning,

"DEZ TRISH WAKE UP!" Austin shouts to them.

"W-what,its 4:30 in the morning," she says then hears thunder, "Err yeah im up,did that o-only just happen Ally," She added.

"Ahhaa,trish is scared of th-AHHH!" Dez screams getting up, "yeah,im up to," he says shivering.

"Good,we are staying in today cause coldness,and Alls,isnt allowed out for 2 days,and that party last night,well that was something," He explained looking at me in sadness,

"Oh come on Austin last night was THAT bad," I say kissing him.

"Okay,guys,why dont we do something fun?"Trish exclaims.

"YEAH TRUTH OR DARE!" Dez says,

"Fine," Me,Austin and Trish say all together,

"Ok it will go Austin,Ally,Trish then me," Dez says sitting down.

"Ok,Austin Truth or Dare?" Trish asks.

"Um,Dare cause im not a wimp" He says.

"Ok,we dare you to... PICK ALLY UP AND SPIN HER AROUND!" Trish and dez say looking excited.

"What,erm no i never agreed to th- ahahahahaha,Austin no,please AHAHAHA!" I screamed because of Austin tickling me.

"Easy peasy," He says kissing me then putting me down,

"Ally,Truth or Dare" Trish asks,

"Dare," I say thinking of whats to come,

"Perform infront of us," Trish says.

"Ermm,ah,guys im not su-" I say then get cut off my trish,

"Ally,you sing with Austin and we are your friends,we have never heared you sing," They exclaim

"Ok,only a little of the song!" I say grabbing the guitar,

"OO OO sing that new song you made for Austin for all them girls he has dated,well you just wrote really,that new one," Trish says,

"okay? Austin,this is your new song,i made it yesterday," I say then start playing the guitar.

_**You're not the girl I used to know**_  
_**How the hell did you get so cold**_  
_**I bet you kick yourself to know**_  
_**Where I've been since you let me go**_  
_**(yeah)**_  
_**Now you wanna be with me**_  
_**(yeah)**_  
_**But you let your colours show**_  
_**It's a long way home (home)**_

_**Hey girl look at what you started**_  
_**Played with love got you brokenhearted**_  
_**I thought you were all I wanted**_  
_**All good since the day we parted**_  
_**Now table's turned, lessons learned,**_  
_**You got burnt, yeah**_  
_**Hey girl look at what you started**_  
_**Played with love got you broke...brokenhearted**_

_**La la la...**_  
_**La la la...**_  
_**La la la... [2x]**_

_**I was standing in the dark girl,**_  
_**But now I'm in control**_  
_**We're a million miles apart**_  
_**But tell me why you sold your soul**_  
_**'Cause now you are the lonely one**_  
_**Since you let your colours show**_  
_**Baby it's a long way home (home)**_

_**Hey girl look at what you started**_  
_**Played with love got you brokenhearted**_  
_**I thought you were all I wanted**_  
_**All good since the day we parted**_  
_**Now table's turned, lessons learned,**_  
_**You got burnt, yeah.**_  
_**Hey girl look at what you started**_  
_**Played with love got you broke...brokenhearted**_

_**La la la...**_  
_**La la la...**_  
_**La la la... [2x]**_

_**[B.o.B]**_  
_**It's funny how the table's turned**_  
_**I used to go for you but I was not your main concern**_  
_**I had to let it burn**_  
_**Expect the unexpected you never know what you learn**_  
_**You never know what you do or what you'll get in return**_  
_**See life is like a mission, you only get what you earn**_

_**But you would be in detention you really didn't deserve**_  
_**But now we're feeling vicious**_  
_**I kicked the bitch to the curb and you have been booted**_  
_**That's just how we do it**_  
_**If I had a remote then you would be muted**_  
_**But you made your choice and now you feeling foolish**_  
_**But ask me how I feel**_  
_**I don't give a Massachusetts (Ha!)**_

_**La la la**_  
_**La la la**_  
_**La la la**_

_**Hey girl look at what you started**_  
_**Played with love got you brokenhearted**_  
_**I thought you were all I wanted**_  
_**All good since the day we parted**_  
_**Now table's turned, lessons learned,**_  
_**You got burnt, yeah.**_  
_**Hey girl look at what you started**_  
_**Played with love got you broke...brokenhearted**_

_**La la la...**_  
_**La la la...**_  
_**La la la...**_  
_**Now you're living, now you're living**_  
_**Now you're living with a broken heart**_  
_**Now you're living, now you're living**_  
_**Now you're living with a broken heart**_  
_**Now you're living, now you're living**_  
_**Played with love got you broke, broken hearted**_

"Wow,Alls,that rocked!" Everyone says while i stood up and layed down so my head was in Austins lap and my feet were dangling over the edge or the sofa arms.

"Thanks,Now Trish,Truth or dare," I ask her.

"Um,Truth," She says

"Ok,i have one,who do you like,and you cant back down,i just done my biggest fear infront of you," I say with a smirk,

"Ermm,well i like.. ermm... DEZ!" She shouts then hides.

"Now,Dez truth or dare," I say he didnt hear what trish said so it was lucky

"Um truth," he says,

"Ok,who do you like?"Austin asks looking at me smirking,i know what he is thinking,i piratically read his mind all the time.

"Oh i like you,Ally tr-" he says before Austin cuts him off.

"Dude,you know thats not what i mean,"He says

"Oh,you mean,ok i like Trish..erm no wait did i just say that?" He says all confused.

"Um, yea you did,and i like you you to,"Trish says looking shy

"Aww," Me and Austin say

"Just kiss and get it over with," Austin says removing a bit of my hair kissing my lips.

Soon after that Trish and Dez were kissing. This day was awesome

"GO GET A ROOM!" Austin says kissing me again

"I could say the same to you," Dez says with a smirk.

**Sorry guys it had to end there but this chapter was because i cant tomorrow but if i have time i will update,and i do not own that song its by lawson and its called broken hearted! Okay,and who expected Trish and Dez ay? Anyway review favorite what ever love you Auslly and Raura fans! XXXX**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys,so sorry it's late for the positing but it's here. Thanks to all the reviewers:D anyway I don't own A&A so,lets go!**

**10 months later...**

Ally's pov

Dear diary/songbook,

Yesterday was my 18th birthday,and tomorrows is trish's Austin and Dez have already tuned 18, so it was mine and Trish's time to rock. I have finally gotten over my stage fright because of Austin,Trish and Dez. I had to perform in front of a Audience at Sonic Boom,for the fans of Austins. My dad and Laura came back today for my mums funeral,shit,my mums Funeral,I really don't want to go and believe my mum is g-gone,but I have to,I am so terrified of what is going to happen.

Love

Ally x

So today was,going to be torture. I swear if I didn't have Austin I would melt down,or even,be dead. I still hurt but,nothing I can't handle,if this means hearing about my mum again,yeah she is going to be in my heart for ever but I will never forgive myself for letting her die. I still think its my fault,even if everyone says it isn't. I walked down stairs and looked all over the floor. there was rubbish everywhere,and I wonder where Dez and Austin are,I swear they were sleeping down here on the couch.

"Hey Ally," Dez says walking down the stairs getting a drink from the fridge.

Shouldnt have spoken to soon,

"Hey Dez,it's half 12,where is Austin,we have my mum's erm you know," I say letting a tear then I felt a warm pair of arms hug me from behind. there's stood there and enjoyed the moment. I finally turned around and saw Austin in shorts and a white t-shirt with his natural hair,a ruffed up all over the place.

"Hey beautiful," he says kissing me.

Austins Pov

I saw Dez come down the stairs after I entered the kitchen,I watched him talk over to ally as she was thinking and clearing up. I was going to help her but I was still tired and moany. i nearly fell asleep on the counter until I heard Dez talk.

"Hey Ally," Dez says walking down the stairs getting a drink from the fridge. He notices me and I give him said ok that says 'I'm not here' he gets the look and doesn't say nothing. I hear Ally speak,

"Hey Dez,it's half 12,where is Austin,we have my mum's erm you know," she says letting a tear spill across her cheek,Dez looks at me and that's when I didn't need Dez to tell me my girlfriend is upset,I knew she needed me more than anything in the world today. I go up behind her and hug her from behind around her waist. We stay there in the spot not moving and enjoying the moment for 5 minutes until she turns around.

"Hey beautiful" i say kissing soft sweet,soft pink lips. They are so soft,they are like a pillow mode them when I go to sleep,

"hey," it's All she manages to get out. I could she she was hurt,and her scar that was- at the moment still got strict hen in them- was hurting.

"Babe,you ok?" I ask her worriedly.

"yeah," she said hugging me tight but I knew she was lying.

"Als,tell me the truth,I say when you are lying," I say looking into her bug brown eyes. They were so beautiful to look at,but while I was adoring them I could see wordiness,sacredness and hatred in them.

"ALS,why are you scared worried and who do you hate?" I ask her jaw in on the ground at this point while she is holding her scar. I knew she was hurting,I decided to pick her up and put her on the sofa.

"Now,tell me the truth," I say holding her hands.

"Austin,I'm scared because it's my m-moms funeral,my dads coming back and Laura is going to be devastated,her and Ross have been video chatting and she and Ross are dating,yes she will have him to hold like I have you,but my dad he has n-no one, I worried if I mess things up with her after jot seeing her for 10 months and my dad,I know he won't talk,yes he was a 'Mann' as Laura told him mum dies,but this is going to a a disaster seeing him say good bye for good. And I hate my self for killing my mother," she says letting tears flow as she says that last bit.

"ALS,you didn't kill your mother,you dad will let tears out yes but who won't,and Laura is going to be fine,and one last time,you didn't kill your mother,now please don't worry and just go get dressed,we need to leave at half 2 sand your dad and Laura ain't even here," I explain.

She does a she is told and gets ready,I am already ready in my black tux sitting waiting for R5 to moment down and Ally and trish. Me and Dez are hanging out on the couch playing a game on the ps3. Just as soon as I kill a zailien I here the door bell.

Ring Ring Ring

" I'm coming," I say and let out a sigh of relief when I see Lester and Laura at the door.

"Hey," I say. They both walk in as they greet me and we wait for Ally and Trish come down. r5 is already down on the sofa but Ross isn't,I wonder where he is at. I guess I spoke to soon because as I said that he walks down the stairs,eyes on Laura the whole time.

"Hey babe,you look gorgeous," he says hugging Laura. As they pull apart,Trish and Ally walk down the stairs. I get up and walk over to her. And Dez does the same to Trish.

"You look,stunning,now you ready?" Dez says to Trish.

"Thanks,but no,she was like a mum to me Dez,and Ally isn't better," she says walking off.

"ALS,are you ok,don't worry you look beautiful just remember you have me,now everyone is here are you ready to say good bye?" I ask sweetly,Ally let's a dear drop across her face and I wipe fit away with my thump.

"No,I need air,first please," Ashe says walking out wi me hand in hand.

Allys Pov

"No,I need air first please," I say to Austin walking out the door hand happy and with him.

i stood there breathing in and out until I knew it was time to go.

"Austin,never let me go or leave me please,I don't want someone else disappearing in my life that I love with all my heart," I say to him kissing his lips.

" Ok ALS,I won't but we have to go,come on you can do it." He says leading me to his car.

The while car ride there I was thinking about what was going to happen,what I'm going to say. But then,all that went aside when I saw the church,

"Ready Als," Austin says holding my hand as we stood starring at the church in front of us.

"no,,but I have to do this,for my mum" I say letting tears fall again.

**Well they you have it,part one of the funeral,sorry it has taken long to update but I have tried my best to do one today so you are technically lucky. Enjoy it and I will update tomorrow, review favourite what ever,love you you crazy people.**

**p.s- ' we are. The crazy people' ;) - ke$ha crazy kids song,I do not own.**

**Niteee,xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A- I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY,OR ANYTHING IN THIS THAT YOU RECOGNIZE! Thank you to my reviewers and the new ones,i love your comments keep them coming! **

_**Previously on Funeral Part 1..**_

_**"No,I need air first please," I say to Austin walking out the door hand happy and with him.**_

_**i stood there breathing in and out until I knew it was time to go.**_

_**"Austin,never let me go or leave me please,I don't want someone else disappearing in my life that I love with all my heart," I say to him kissing his lips.**_

_**" Ok ALS,I won't but we have to go,come on you can do it." He says leading me to his car.**_

_**The while car ride there I was thinking about what was going to happen,what I'm going to say. But then,all that went aside when I saw the church,**_

_**"Ready Als," Austin says holding my hand as we stood starring at the church in front of us.**_

_**"no,,but I have to do this,for my mum" I say letting tears fall again.**_

_**MOSTLY ALLYS POV THROUGH THIS!**_

**__**I stood there,in front of the church. Not knowing what to do or what to say. I just let tears over take my body. I felt like i couldnt do nothing. Everyone was walking inside the church wearing black,i know at a funeral your meant to but believe me,i knew my mum and she would like people to be casual,because thats the kind of woman she was. Fun,smart,out going,knows how to control people and basically put them under her spell and most importantly,She knew how to be the most amazing Mother anyone could have. I heard people talk about her as they walk in. I knew Austin hadnt had left me because he kept squeezing my hand to tell me to walk into the church,but i let it pass me. However,i knew i had to do this for my mum.

"Als,we really do need to go now," Austin said pulling my hand. I rejected it at first but then i came to my seances.

"O-ok,i c-cant face my dad in there and how he is going to be," I say making my words shake,

"Als,i know,i hate to see you upset,it breaks me,it really does but i need to be strong for you like Ross has to be strong for Laura,and like you need to be strong for your D-dad," Austin says looking into my eyes. Yes,i am always right,but this time he was right. And i hates it,not that he was right,that he was right about being strong for my dad,and i knew i couldnt.

I walked into the church to see everyones tearful eyes on me. I couldnt help but get closer to Austin so he could hide me,and he did. I sat down. The ceremony went slow,i recon on purpose. I knew my mum wanted me to sing at her funeral because we was talking once about my nans and she just brought it up. Laura probably told the vicar i need to sing,despite my stage fright this was for my mum.

"Now,that everyones here we can get started,"the vicar said. I sit next to Austin and basically lay on his chest while his arm is over my shoulders. Im sitting next to trish who is laying with Dez,the same way i am with Austin.

He just talked loads about everyone will miss my mu and how she will be in our hearts forever. He also mensioned that my mum was very proud of me and my sister and with that i let out tears again. Austin new i was sad and i think i saw him have teary eyes when he kissed my forehead.

"Now to present,Ally Dawson singing Butterfly,Penny Dawsons favorite song," The vicar says,my heart sunk,

"Babe,you will be great!," Austin says helping my up. I manage to stand and go towards the microphone when suddenly i start strumming my guitar and started singing.

_**You tuck me in, turn out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that**_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

I was now very tearful.

Caterpillar_** in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream**_

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings, now you can't s-s-t-tayy

"Im sorry,i cant do this," I say crying.

I got off the stage after i stopped singing and Ran out the church doors. I knew i was going to do that.

Austins POV

I wished Ally luck as she walked onto stage and kissed her forehead. She walked up to the micropone. She started singing and then before she finished she struggled to say stay and she was most probably thinking of her mum.

"Im sorry,i cant do this," She says and with that she was off the stage within seconds i thought of going after her but Lester told me to stay. I saw Ross stand up and wink to me,he will make her come back,i hope.

He ran out the church and closed the doors.

Allys Pov

I heard footsteps follow behind me and thought they were Austins.

"GO AWAY,I NEED TIME AUSTIN!" I shout out of depression.

"Um,Ally,its Ross," Ross says innocent,

"Oh,Ross im so sorry i did-"i said before getting cut off.

"Ally,no need,i know what your going through,Im sorry for you,dont be sorry for me,now you need to be brave for your mum and dad and Austin,i saw him tear up a little," He said with a laugh and continued, "He doesnt cry very ofter,that must mean he really does care,"

"Ross," I say laughing, "Thank you," I finish hugging him.

"Anytime Als,anytime," He explained.

I walked back into the church next to Austin and layed on his shoulder. I let the Vicar finish and we burred my mother. This was my last good bye. We all went into tears then left the church as everyone said there last good bye's. I didnt want to say good bye though.

I got home and went to my room,Austin left me in piece so i decided to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_I burred my mum today,as hard as it was i had to say bye. I didnt want to though. This is torture,why would they takke my mum,she was lovely and never did anything wrong,never in her life. Anyway i miss her like hell and iim never going to be the same me. -SHE IS SO GONE!_

_**Insecure**_

_**In her skin**_  
_**Like a puppet, a girl on a string**_

_**Broke away**_  
_**Learned to fly**_  
_**If you want her back, gotta let her shine**_

_**So, it looks like the joke's on you**_  
_**'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew **_

_**She's so gone**_  
_**That's so over now**_  
_**She's so gone**_  
_**You won't find her around**_  
_**You can look but you won't see**_  
_**The girl I used to be**_  
_**'Cuz she, she's so gone**_

_**Here I am**_  
_**This is me**_  
_**And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be**_

_**Are you shocked?**_  
_**Are you mad?**_  
_**That your missin' out on who I really am**_

_**Now it looks like the joke's on you**_  
_**'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew**_

_**She's so gone**_  
_**That's so over now**_  
_**She's so gone**_  
_**You won't find her around**_  
_**You can look but you won't see**_  
_**The girl I used to be**_  
_**'Cuz she, she's so gone**_

_**Away, like history, **_  
_**She's so gone, **_  
_**Baby this is me... yeah... **_

_**She's so gone**_  
_**That's so over now**_  
_**She's so gone**_  
_**You won't find her around**_  
_**You can look but you won't see**_  
_**The girl I used to be**_  
_**'Cuz she, she's so gone**_

_**She's so gone**_  
_**That's so over now**_  
_**She's so gone**_  
_**You won't find her around**_  
_**You can look but you won't see**_  
_**The girl I used to be**_  
_**'Cuz she, she's so gone**_

_**She's so gone, she's so gone... **_

_**So gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.**_

_****_

_My song to describe me from when i lost my mother,im not me so i dont know who i will be. I mean every word of this song. I love you mum. _

**_HOPE YOU LIKED! Sorry its late,again but its here! Anyway its late so review and favorite and nite!_**

**_NC3 3 XXXX_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well hello there again, anything you recognise in this I do not own,ok let's get started! **

**Oh yeah btw I love you guys and your reviews! **

**Austins Pov**

****I feel different over the last couple of days. Ever since Mrs Dawson died I just can't get my head straight. I know I need to for ALS but I just it breaks me to see her hurt. When she comes down stairs I Will just comfort her and we will stay in,see no one. Absolutely no one.

"Austin,come on I wanna go out" Ally said to me when she come down.

"Als,why are we going out,i thought we could stay in,"I say confidently

"No I wanna go out babe I have been so depressed that I can't get any more tears out if my eyes!" She says Haitink next to me.

"Ally we can watch films but not actually watch it" I say wIth a smirk.

"Tustin not that I don't trust you but that's what Dallas said when I went round his and he was texting another girl" she explains intertwining our hands

"Als you know I wouldn't do that" I say turning a film on.

Allys POV

So I want to go out and Austin wants to stay in,that's unusual for him he never wants to stay in. Huh oh we'll anyway you know I'd've got to let it out I can't take it. I'm trying hard to fight this get,I'm crazy worried! Wait! I have a song. I jump up and rush to the practice room I knew Austin was confused so he followed me. I sat down and started lying the piano Austins head beating with it.

trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head, this fear  
I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friend's about

I, I wanna cry, I can't deny  
Tonight I wander up and hide  
and get inside, It isn't right,  
I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I, I know I  
Gotta do it  
I know I, I know I, I know I  
Gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, determinate

You and me together  
We can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate

Hey, to feel this way and waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I, I know I  
Gotta do it  
I know I, I know I, I know I  
Gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together  
We can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate

It's winnin' medicine, use it like a veteran  
Renegade singgaa, use it in my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's making us a synonym

People need a breather 'cause they're feeling the adrenaline  
Stop, now hurry up and let us in, knock  
'Cause we coming to your house  
And people keep on flying like their in the airrr

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel  
Why they in it for a mill', you just in it for the thrill  
Get down now, I ain't playin' around, put your feet up on the ground  
And make that sound like

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, determinate

You and me together  
We can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and, come on and  
Get it going  
Come on and, come on and, come on and  
Get it going

On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
Dance floor  
Determinateee,

"Ally! That's my next hit!" Austin shouts at me. Huh maybe it is his next big hit.

"Thanks I it that good?" I ask confused.

"Yes we need to record it right away! I'll ring jimmy" he says taking out his phone,

"Austin put it on speaker" I ask and be does so.

(JIMMY/Austin)

YO AUSTIN MY MAN!

Hey jimmy Ally has a next hit an we need to record it straight way!

I DONT NEED TO HEAR IT DO I ALLY YOUR A GREAT SONG WRITER

thanks jimmy ok hey ill meet you tomorrow I will meet you at minis, yes?

OK AUSTIN I WILL MEET YOU THERE

great ok bye

BYE!END OF CONVO!

An that was it we are going to record a next hit tomorrow!

Ok guys did you enjoy and I will update tomorrow xxxxx

Oh yeah and sorry it might be a little different because I'm on my phone tomorrow it might be the same as usual ok so review favourite and everything!

Love You'S!

-Nc3 xxx


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER~: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY!**

**Hey guys sorry its late and its a bit short but its the best I can do for today.**

**Ally's Pov**

Dear Diary/Songbook,

Ok,so Ever since my mum died Austin has been very... different. I don't know why but he doesn't cuddle me anymore. Huh,maybe he is to depressed? I don't know its just, weird, Anyway I made a deal to meet tup with jimmy today about Austins new song and well that's in 15 minutes.

Bye,

Ally x

I walked downstairs and found Austin. Asleep. On the sofa. With my favourite pillow.

"Austin?" I say no response.

"Austin.." I wait and he toss and turns, then I continue, "AUSTIN!"

"Whoa,Als I know you want me to have special time but wake me up nicer yeah?" He asks politely.

"And what do you mean by, I know you want special time?" I say raising and eye brow.

"Oh you know,this," He says kissing my neck,i have got to admit,he is very good at kissing my neck with his soft lips.

"Oh, I see how it is," I say bluntly,getting up.

"Als,i didn't mean to-" He says before I cut him off by kissing him.

Austins Pov,

Omg, Allys ppink,perfect soft lips are AMAZING! I cant believe that I cant do this everyday,we stayed there making out for about 30 minutes. It was so perfect,then Ally pulled away.

"Shit,is that the time," She says looking at my watch.

"Its half 1 why?" I say kissing her neck again totally ignoring the fact we was down stairs and not in a bedroom.

"Because,Austin"She says pulling me off getting up, " I have to go meet jimmy 5 minutes ago,i cant stay like this forever,"

"Um,yeah we can, like this is amazing," I say "Pleaseeeeeee" I say giving puppy dog eyes,

"Ok,what about a deal?" she says. I raise an eye brow and she continues, "Ok,so if you don't move,ill be as quick as quick as I can,and we an get off where we left off?" she says leaving with a smirk,

"O-OK," I shout back to her,

with that she was gone and I was looking forward to tonight...

**SORRY ITS SHORT GUYS! That's all I could do for today but tomorrow I will definitely update! Okay please forgive me cause I love you:') xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A&A OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! **

**Hayyy guys so its late again,but i will be updating like this sorta time from now on so anyway,here it is,lets go to the story..**

**ALL ALLYS POV TODAY GUYS! Sorry,**

Ally's POV

So, i decided to leave Austin with a excited look on his face since i told him we would pick up right where we stopped. He looked so cute excited,to be honest im excited for today or should i say tonight?

"Yeah that sounds better tonight" I say out loud accidentally.

I knew after i said that i had a massive grin on my face,i cant help but smile. I honestly cant wait. As im driving there is probably no rush as he is Jimmy Star and Im late already so,hey, you only live once to be late for a record producer. So i think of a few lyrcis and a piano magically playing a tune in my head,i knew this song was based on me going home to Austin. I start thinking then it came to me,

**But stand up and never say never  
'Cause this life is gonna get better  
Take a breath, shake it off and say  
I'm on my way...**

Oooohhh, something else,i think i have a hole song!

_**Move in circles at night  
You've given up the fight  
Like the streets that you're always walking on  
You died inside  
And you don't know why  
So you try to turn the light on**_

But stand up and never say never  
'Cause this life is gonna get better  
Take a breath, shake it off and say  
I'm on my way

You been down and feel so fed up  
When they tell you, you might not get up  
Might not be on top of the world but hey  
Here's what you say

You might work but I work harder  
You might fight but I fight smarter  
Might not be on the top of the world but hey  
I'm on my way  
You might fly but I fly higher  
You're so hot but I'm on fire  
Might not be on top of the world buy hey  
I'm on my way ay  
I'm on my way ay  
I'm on my way ay  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way

All alone in your bed  
You tried when you said  
What you said  
Yeah you poured your heart out  
But nothing's changed  
Still a picture in a frame  
And you try but you just can't break out, no

But stand up and never say never  
'Cause this life is gonna get better  
Take a breath, shake it off and say  
I'm on my way

You been down and feel so fed up  
When they tell you, you might not get up  
Might not be on top of the world but hey  
Here's what you say

You might work but I work harder  
You might fight but I fight smarter  
Might not be on the top of the world but hey  
I'm on my way  
You might fly but I fly higher  
You're so hot but I'm on fire  
Might not be on top of the world but hey  
I'm on my way

So stand up and never say never  
'Cause this life is gonna get better  
Take a breath, shake it off and say  
I'm on my way

You might work but I work harder  
You might fight but I fight smarter  
Might not be on the top of the world but hey  
I'm on my way

You might fly but I fly higher  
You're so hot but I'm on fire  
Might not be on top of the world but hey  
I'm on my way ay  
I'm on my way ay  
I'm on my way ay  
I'm on my way ay  
I'm on my way ay  
I'm on my way ay  
I'm on my way ay  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way

**__**Ok,one song down and now a record producer to deal with. I manage to get there about 1 minute before Jimmy so he doesnt think im late,i am great at being on time-not my sarcasm- mmm ummm.

"Ally,im so sorry for being late,have you been here the entire 10 minutes?" He asks as he approaches me.

"No," I simply say then continue, "I have just arrived,i know i was lateee but i wrote a new song," I say hoping he will forgive me.

"Oh,thats all right Ally,anyway can i have the demo of the old new song please?" He asks im gathering its about the one i wrote yesterday and not the one 5 seconds ago. Hey,im super speedy at writing songs,maybe i am better than i thought.

"Ok,so Ally,the songs...the song is...the song is, well i just dont like this one," He says my heart melted.

"The rap,its not right for Austin," He continues, I fell like i have just been punched in the stomach like 10 times but then again 10 times harder.

"Excuse me,what? Just because Austin has to sing a little faster,you dont like it,well sorry for letting me have faith," i say standing up.

"Ally,im sorry its just rapping doesnt suit Austin," He says,ok i now doubt my skills.

"Ok well i will have a new song by tomorrow," I say trying not to shout with how furious i am,

I drive home and i speed a little,i dont even feel a little excited now,not even a little. I reach my house and park the car, i open the door and get inside.

"Hey Als,ready?" He says standing up giving me a smirk and a kiss on the neck. I was willingly going to go through with it but i just i cant get over what Jimmy said,he has NEVER, been depressed or upset about my songs,whats changed?

I totally ignore Austin and get half way up the stairs with tears streaming down my face,and i didnt want Austin to notice but to bad,he did and i got held back,

"Als,whats a matter?" He asks hugging me,i felt safe and protected but i needed my room.

"Austin,im ok,I-I im going to my room,"

I say and he releases from the hug looking sad,i love his cuddles but his cuddled just couldnt cure me at this point. I walk upstairs and Austin follows me,but i quickly lock the door behind me sliding down on it. Then i stair. I just stair. At my dressing table,with my book full of -not so good songs- in it. I swear its mocking me. I stand up and grab a pair of scissors,before i think i unlock the door but so Austin couldnt hear and went over to my song book,and that's when i realized im shit and song writing. I started screaming at my book cutting the pages one by one and then i get to my last song i made up in the car on the way to Jimmy and i start cutting the edges,until i get stopped by a strong pair of arms.

"Als?! What are you doing?" Austin says making me startle dropping the scissors and falling into his arms. I cry some more until i manage to control myself,

"Austin,i-i cant do this no more,im not good at it,"i say sitting on my bed hugging a pillow,

"I just simply cant,im terrible at it and all of it should go!" I shout crying into the pillow. Austin sits on the bed and wraps his arms around me,like he is protecting kisses my head then talks,

"Als,your an A-M-A-Z-I-N-G- song writer and Jimmys wrong,your are my amazing,gorgeous,talented beautiful,talented and G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S- songwirter girlfriend anyone could ask for,dont listen to Jimmy,but i would like you to sing this new song i have only read a minute ago,please for me," He says

"Thanks Austin,and ok," I say i look at the lyrics and begin to sing.

"That was beautiful,now tomorrow we are going to have fun,staying in just relaxing ok?" He says basically demanding me to.

i agree and hug him tight and eventually we fall asleep. Tomorrow i am just relaxing,yeah relaxing.

**So guys,i know you thought this chapter was going to be a bit,-r-o-m-a-n-c-e in auslly but its going to come with the next few chapters,i just had this idea and well yeah! Hope you enjoyed it and will update tomorrow,until then,good bye!**

**Review,favorite,follow- i will love you forever! i already do but hey,i love all my fans equally!3 xxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I dont own A&A WISH I DID!**

**Sorry its took long to update but i wrote a story then my phone died and i didnt have time to save it so sorry if this is a little short:(**

**Anyway, if you have a question about the story or anything Pm me i dont mind answering them at all! **

**Allys Pov**

Today is going to be a very lazy day,Its Laura's birthday soon on the 5th of August She is goin got be 21 ,wow has time really past that much? Anyway i need to know what everyone is doing that day so i can plan her a party. I really need this is be special for her this time. 3 years ago,she didnt really celebrate her favorite year of being a teenager -even though she was 19 the year after- its still special

Anyway,i need decorations and a cake and a- wait how can i babble to myself? Is that even possible? Huh,i guess it is.

Anyway,as im still thinking about it i decide to get up and go down stairs. I dont see no one so i guess they are still asleep. Lazy people. I pour myself a glass of juice and sit down.

I switch on the tv and watch the news. All i hears is blah,blah,blah and more blah,blah,blah until i hear my name. I was on the news. I turn it up but not to loud so i wake anyone. The news reporter said, "Ally Dawson,AKA Austin Moons Girlfriend and Sing writer is having boy troubles? She was seen with her ex-boyfriend Dallas apparently,she wants to get back with him,thats what we have said,is she going to crush the famous pop stars dreams of being in love?' I AM FURIOUS AT THIS POINT! I record the news man and save it im not pacing up and down the living room with tears gently taking over my face. I. Cant. Believe. Dallas. He is gonna pay!

I was thinking about going to Dallas and confronting him so i wrote Austin and note then paused the tv to where i wanted Austin to watch it from. Austin said R5 are coming down today and as if on cue the door bell rings. Im guessing its R5 so i just open the door and before i knew itt i blacked out, the last thing i saw was my blood on the floor and walls. Man this is going to be dreadful.

Austins Pov

I wake up and Ally isnt next to me, i look at the clock and its 11:30. I get dressed as my cousins are coming any time soon. i walk down stairs and lounge on the couch. I read the note that Ally left me. It said:

_Austin,_

_I have gone out for an hour tops. I have paused the tv from where i want you to watch it. I promise none of it is true! I have gone t confront Dallas, should be back at half 12. I took your car, please dont get mad about this i just need Dallas to get out of my life for good!_

_Love_

_Ally x_

I watched the tv and was absolutely gob smacked. I read the letter again and remember what Ally said. But if she isnt back even a second after half 12 im looking for her. I change the channel and wait for my cousins. Im cold. Why all the windows are locked. It was 10 minutes until Ally needed to be back and then i heard a car pull up. I thought it was Ally so i just stayed on the sofa. Until i heard Riker.

"Austin,mate you ook?!" He says walking in with a base ball hat.

"Yeah why?" I say taking it from him.

"Dude,you might wanna see this,"Ross says leading me to the front door where i saw blood. Im guessing Allys blood.

"O-oh m-m my g-god, Dallas" I whisper and collaps onto my knees then i gain strength to stand up and talk again.

"Im going to get Ally she was kidnapped by her crazy ex-boyfriend," i say grabbing my keys.

"Dude im coming with," Ross says opening the door,

"Thanks bud," I say back to him getting into the car. We get to Dallas house and its quiet, so quiet its not believable. Then there it was. A small scream.

"Ross,did you hear that?" I whisper to Ross

"Yeah,and there it is again, man he must be torturing Ally," He says and i give him a death glare.

Allys Pov

Dallas kidnapped me and tied my arms and legs to his bed. I dont know were we are but i have never been in this part of Dallas' house before. I was scared and wanted to get out. Dallas was abusing me and i have purple and blue bruises all over my body,and my face. Great now i have to wear a load of make-up. As im day-dreaming to myself Dallas slaps me around the face... again.

"OUCH! DALLAS GET OFF ME!" I scream hoping someone would hear me. I hear foot steps above me but i think thats Dallas' 'crew' as he likes to call them

"Not until you break up with Austin, its a little simple really, after you do that we can be back to the way we were," He says

"LIKE WHAT? AS IF?! I WOULD NEVER, EVER GET BACK WITH YOU EVER!" I scream hearing footsteps getting closer.

"Oh you know, when we used to do this.." He says to me kissing my neck, I felt bad because i was with Austin and my arms and legs are tied so i cant even push him off.

"Please, Dallas, p-please, just g-get off" I say letting tears fall. I manage to press the recording button on my phone where i hid it down my bra and record mine and Dallas' conversation.

"C'mon might as well get used to it now than later.." He says undoing the top bit of my shirt. I scream and move but i just cant get out of his arms.

Austins Pov

I hear screaming. And banging.

"Er, Austin you might want to see this," Ross says pointing to a crack in the floor. Oh, my god.

He is undoing Allys shirt and you can already see her bra. She has tears streaming fast down her face and her hands and legs all tied to each bed post. This guy is _playing _with my girlfriend.

"Austin, i found the wooden door to the entrance. Me and Ross pull on it twice together and it opens revealing stairs. we walk down them to fins the door that he is keeping Ally behind. We run up and put our shoulders bash into it, i admit it hurts but i would do anything to get my Ally back. We bash on it again and i can hear Ally screaming louder.

"Ok,one last bang and it will open when we go in you and I will kick the shit outta Dallas, ok? READY 1,2,3," I say then the door opens. I see Ally brutally beaten on the bed tied up. Me and Ross run over to Dallas and Beat him until he falls.

We untie Ally and she stands up. Dallas managed to get her shirt off and thats all im glad we can at that point but he did get _down there_ on here. I give her my jacket to cover herself up with and she goes over to Dallas.

"Hey Dallas, this" She says kicking him _there "_is for putting ropes around my arms and legs, and this" She says slapping him around the face, "Is just so you know how it is getting slapped around the face" She says with a smirk.

"Ok,so by baby and listen we are NEVER EVER EVER getting back together, mwah" She says sarcastically.

"That my girl," I say kissing her head. I want to ask what happens but i will tomorrow. She is in too much pain.

"So thanks Ross," I say giving him a bro hug when we get in. Everyone crowds Ally asking if she is ok but she wants to go bed as she is VERY tired and we all understand. Im just glad that Dallas will NOT be getting to my girlfriend anymore,at all he is in prison finally.

We all just flop and the sofa watching movies letting Ally sleep. Im just gald she is back home With. Me!

**Follow, review, favorite, and everything else. Sorry it took long but i made one and then my phone died so i had to re-make my old new one:( This isnt actually what i wrote but i tried as hard to put it in the way i did the first time. And this one is longer for today and tomorrow as i cant update tomorrow:( Sorry but love you all! And i will be ending this story soon as im nearly done with what i wanted to write about, sorry guys.**

**LOVE YOU'S xxxxxxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A&A, only this story as its an original. **

**Guys, OH. MY. GOD! I actually love you all but more and more! I love all your reviews and im sad to say to Ausllyrauralove that i wont be making a sequel as this was actually just a one-shot but as you loved it i agreed to myself to make this a WHOLE story. Anyway, i love everyone else's reviews and as i said yesterday if you have any questions on the story just pm me:) Ok,so enough babbling, the story..**

** MOSTLY AUSTINS POV, SOME ALLY'S BUT MOST OF ITS AUSTINS! **

Austins Pov

Its 3:30 in the morning and i just couldnt get to sleep. I keep tossing and turning and try counting sheep. Yeah, yeah ok, counting sheep is childish but, im a 18 year old boy, im only classed as a SMALL adult. Anyway,i watch my beautiful girlfriend sleep while im wide awake. I think i know why i am awake. Dallas. I just cant stop thinking of what he may have done to Ally. But i swear if he EVER touches Ally again, im gonna kill 'em. I dont care if they put me in therapy, i will kill him. He is insane and he is the one for therapy,honestly. I stroke Allys cheek then get up out of bed.

I walk down stairs and go to the kitchen to get a drink. I close the fridge and just freeze in that position. Its actually killing me not knowing what he has done to my girlf5riend, but me and Ross definitely took care of that. I just love her to much to see her hurt. My goal for today is she tells me what he done. Yes,ok it 'sounds' nasty and evil, BUT i want to know or i might just collapse and die. Gone forever. Never. To. Come. Back.

Na, i love Ally to much, if i was dying i would pay for every doctor and scientist to cure me. I couldnt ever leave Ally, never ever in the whole world! I turn the tv on and watch Zailiens 1 and 2. The movies are quiet long about 2 hours each. I finally look at my phone and see its 7:30 in the morning. Just as i lock my phone i get a text from Dez. He just couldnt text me a minute earlier.

**Text message** (**Dez/**Austin)

**Hey dude!**

****Hey man, whats up?

**Nothing big, really. BUT the new Zaliens movie comes out today, wanna go see it? Its called Zailiens 8: My brains. Get it cause Zailiens '8'. Instead of the word 'ate' they put the number. GENIUS!**

Uh, no thanks bud, im hanging out with Ally today cause of last night. Thanks for the offer though.

**Ah man, hey wait, what happened with Ally?**

(Oh boy, i thought to myself)

Erm, eh, nothing forget i said anything.

**How can i forget when you already have said it, well technically texted it?**

Dez, honestly its fine.

**No,Austin she is like my little sister, was she hurt?**

Um, well its to do with Dallas, what do you think?

**I think i will be over with Trish when Allys up to discuss 'this' im telling her. She is my girlfriend and even worse, Allys Bestfriend. We cant keep this a secret.**

No Dez, YOU cant keep this a secret.

**Ok, so your right but she has a right to know, now me and Trish are coming over at 12 so, get Ally up.**

Fine

**Austin?**

Yeah?

**We had a conversation where i was a little smart,**

ok,bye Dez

**END OF TEXT MESSAGES.**

So, ok Dez was a little smart, Trish has a right to know but, Ally is going to be devastated. Its now 8:30 and normally Ally gets up around this time, its like she has a alarm clock in her head, Yeah thats it. I think? Anyway as if on cue Ally walks down the stairs.

"Hey baby," She says to me. This is weird, she NEVER calls me baby.

"Hey you," I say as she sits down on the sofa head on my lap with a pillow. She looks so cute when she does that. She carries on watching tv and i play with her hair. Its just so soft and silky.

"So, Dez and Trish are coming round at 12," I say hoping she doesnt ask why.

"Let me guess, you have been up for over 4 hours today and Dez texted you around 7:20 to 7:30, you were talking and he asked you to go out. You said you was staying in with me and he asked why. Without you thinking you said 'Uh, no thanks bud, im hanging out with Ally today cause of last night. Thanks for the offer though' and he asked what happened and you said Dallas," She says looking at me with a smirk,

Who knew Ally was so good at that? Its like she can read minds.

Allys Pov

Ok so i got up and Austin wasnt there. I walk downstairs not caring how i looked as i was staying in with Austin anyway but still hurt that erm Dallas, yeah. I got to Austin and it seemed hours away although, it was just the stairs.

"Hey baby," I say laying my head on a pillow in his lap.

"Hey you" He replied back

"So Dez and Trish are coming round at...12," He says hesitantly. I knew this was coming.

"Let me guess, you have been up for over 4 hours today and Dez texted you around 7:20 to 7:30, you were talking and he asked you to go out. You said you was staying in with me and he asked why. Without you thinking you said 'Uh, no thanks bud, im hanging out with Ally today cause of last night. Thanks for the offer though' and he asked what happened and you said Dallas," I say with a smirk toward him.

I bet he is thinking ' how does she do that' or 'she can read minds' No. I cant i just know my boyfriend and best friends to well.

"B-Als, listen im so-" He says before i cut him off by kissing him then he continues, "What was that for?"

"That is just because your amazing and its fine, i was going to text trish to come over anyways but you done the job for me but to Dez," I say intertwining ours fingers.

"Als, have i ever told you i love you?" He says kissing my hand.

"Erm, no actually you havent," I say truthfully, because he actually hasnt.

"Oh well then, I love you," He says kissing me passionately.

"I love you to," I say my head touching his and im breathless. That is the most passionate kiss we have ever had. And this one did show how much he loved me. And im glad to say, I love him to.

We carry on watching what ever it was we was watching but it was interesting. I didnt care what i looked like and i completely forgot that Trish and Dez were coming over. And then as if on cue the door bell went.

"Crap, im not dressed, Austin tell trish meet me up stairs please," I say to him getting up and he goes to the door. I run upstairs and quickly get dressed. I put on Austins red hoodie and some black skinny jeans. I would wear a tank top but i have bruises so i er, need to buy more make-up. Finally im dressed but my face isnt on, erm i mean my make-up . I coat my face in make-up and just put it over my old make-up from yesterday as i needed loads to hide these bruises on either side of my cheeks. I continue getting ready and Trish walks through the door. Luckily i have already put my cheek make-up on.

"Hey Ally," She says closing the door behind her and sitting on my bed. I knew she wanted to talk to me. ALONE, without the boys.

"Hey Trish," I say still doing my make-up.

"So,how you doing?... Urgh! Who am i kidding, what did he do to you Ally?!" Trish says getting up from my bed. I look at her in my mirror then look down. I had forgotten about it and now she has reminded me. I started to think about yesterday and started tearing up but fighting back the tears.

"E-eh,e-erm, h-he just kidnapped me," I say looking at my blusher pot. Im not that good of a liar and Trish knows when i am.

"He didnt just do that Ally, what _else_ did he do? she says.

"Erm, o-ok he, em tied me to a bed so i was spread out like a s-star and then he started w-whipping me, after that i screamed and he told me to shut up and hit me every place possible including my face. The reason im coating it with make-up. I have bruises all over my body which is why i am wearing Austins hoodie because i need to go buy some more make-up if i was going to wear what i normally wear anyway. He left me five minutes and came back. H-he started u-unbuttoning my shirt and kissed me all around my body. Then he undone the z-zip of my trousers and took them off. Well down to my ankles. T-then he, he" I say tearing up.

"He did what Ally?" Trish says hugging me in comfort.

"He raped me" i say whispering. I let tears fall and couldnt control my emotions.

"Oh,Ally," She says tearing up. She walked out of the room cause i knew she was angry. I just stayed on my bed.

Austins Pov

Me and Dez were talking about 'boy stuff' and our conversation. Just as we were about to star it Trish comes down with tears in her eyes,but angry. Dez jumps up as quick as he can because Trish is speeding. He finally reaches her and holds he back by the shoulders.

"Wow, Trish whats a matter," Dez says trying to get his girlfriends Attention.

"Him," She says all teary,

"Dallas?" I ask standing up, then i continue, "She told you what happened?" I ask trish and she just nodded.

"B-baby, what did he do?" Dez asks Trish trying to get her to look at him, "Babe, look at me" He said and she did,

"He, h-he," She said and i heard footsteps i turned round to see Ally, She was coated in make-up.

"Trish ill tell them," She said and sat down i sat next to her holding her hand.

"Als,what did he do?" I ask clenching my teeth together.

" he, em tied me to a bed so i was spread out like a s-star and then he started w-whipping me, after that i screamed and he told me to shut up and hit me every place possible including my face. The reason im coating it with make-up. I have bruises all over my body which is why i am wearing Austins hoodie because i need to go buy some more make-up if i was going to wear what i normally wear anyway. He left me five minutes and came back. H-he started u-unbuttoning my shirt and kissed me all around my body. Then he undone the z-zip of my trousers and took them off. Well down to my ankles. T-then he, he"

"He did what Als," I say looking at her eyes pouring of tears.

"He R-raped me," She whispers. I hug her as tight as i can and dont actually want to ever let her go again.

I felt my heart sink. Im going to kill him, I. CANT. BELIEVE. THIS! He raped my girlfriend, he is in for the fright of his life. Dallas, Austin Moon and Dezmond Fisher are going to kill you. Yes Dez because he was really protective of Ally, and i liked it for reasons like this.

**Ok guys, how did you like? It finally came out for what Dallas did, and im sorry for it but i couldnt think of anything else, anyway pm me if any questions and yes, this is my longest one yet :D**

**Love you's**

**Nicola xxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: i do not own A&A, Just this story as its my original :) **

**My amazing people's, as you know i will be continuing this story as part as a 'sequel', BUT, i am starting a new Auslly fanfic, will give you the details on it on the last chapter. So until then, chapter 26...**

**24 HOURS LATER...**

Allys Pov

It had been one day after i told Austin, Dez and Trish. The worst person i had to try and tell it to was obviously Austin. For two reasons, 1) He was my boyfriend and 2) I-i lost my v-virginity to someone i didnt want to have it. I could see in Austins eyes he was furious and wanted to actually kill Dallas, and believe it or not, i didnt care if he did. But the other thing that took over the other half of Austins eyes was half sadness and half guilt.

I knew why he was sad i just didnt know why he was guilty? He had no reason to be. And the reason i knew he was guilty is not because i saw it in his eyes, well that and he kept saying 'sorry' to me, like its his fault. Its my fault for moving out of his protection. Its my fault.

At the moment, im in bed, with Austin and he is sound asleep, i stroke my fingers through his hair and get up. I know Austin felt me do it because he smiled. I got up and got dressed, i was just dossing in today so i put on a pair of blue pair of skinny-jeans and a red tank top. I walked over to my dressing table and curled my hair.

All my blond high-lights just bounced up as i curl everyone of them perfectly, i dont know why i curled my hair i just thought i'd hid my bruises. I go through my draws and try to find my make-up. last night i completely hid myself without even changing. When i went to bed, i just put on long p.j trousers and got in bed with out saying a word. Austin would try and cuddle up to me and i kept flinching where it hurt. I didnt want to but, it hurt and i know he never meant to.

Im still hunting for it until i had a strong pair of arms help me up from the floor holding my make-up bag in his hand. He gave me a cuddle then spoke

"Looking for this?" He says handing it to me.

"Yeah,thanks" I say grabbing the bag then continuing, "Where was it?"

"Under the bed,Als, show me what he did to you, please?" Austin said with sad eyes, I didnt want to but i needed to, i trust Austin.

Austins Pov

I heard Ally wake up and imagined her beautiful eyes fluttering open. She stroked her hand through my hair and i couldnt help but smile. She got up and she put on hr red tank top and blue skinny-jeans. She made her way to her dressing table and was going to put make-up and seemed to try and find it. I helped her look but by staying in bed the it caught my eye, it was under the bed.

I got up and helped Ally up and gave her a cuddle.

"Looking for this?" I say handing Ally her make-up bag,

"Yeah,thanks," She answered "Where was it?" She asks again

"Un the bed, erm Als, show me what he did to you please?" i ask with hurt in my eyes.

She took of her trousers (no not in that way) and showed me the bruises of where he whipped her. Then she showed me her arms and then her face. That prick ruined her perfect, gorgeous face. The only difference was, i didnt care about the two bruises on her cheeks she was still my gorgeous perfect girlfriend, ok yes, i cared about her bruises i meant that to me she is still beautiful.

I watched her delicately put on her make-up then smothering it over her arms and cheeks. She curled her hair and then stood up and walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" I ask her confusedly.

"For understanding this,a and still staying with me after what he did to me," She says pecking me again.

"Als, i love you, i wont leave you because some twat has done _this_ to you, but trust me he is going to regret what he did, Me Dez Ross Riker and Ryland all have a surprise for him," I say smirking hugging Ally until she breaks through it and runs into the bathroom being sick. This is getting weird.

"Als, are you ok?" I say to her running to the bathroom

"Yeah im fi-" She said before puking again. Ok somethings not right

"Austin," She says out of breathe, "Phone Trish and say its a S.E.T.O.S.C.D.W.!" (**For those who dont understand its Super Emergency That Only She Can Deal With) **

"Im on it, but babe, are you going to be ok," I asked her

"Austinnn" She growled, "Now," She said before puking again. Now im worried.

I phone Trish and she answers after 3 rings.

**PHONE CALL (Austin/**Trish)

**Trish, you need to come over now its Ally,**

what?! whats a matter with her?

**She said to tell you its a S.T.E.S.O.C.D.W.**

You mean S.E.T.O.S.C.D.W.

**I DONT CARE JUST COME OVER!**

OK,OK be there in 5

(End of phone call)

Huh thats weird and i wonder what S.e.t.o.s.c.d.w means? Anway the door bell rings and i open it.

"Where is she?" She asks entering the living room. Im too over thinking this to answer her so i just point. I watch films with Dez and Trish brought him with her.

Allys Pov

I am upstairs puking my gut out while i obandon my boyfriend for this for Trish. Different things are going through my head at the moment like 'What if im ill' or ' what if Dallas poisoned me?' or 'What if Dallas didnt use..._protection'_ that one frightened me the most im 18 and i cant be pregnant. I hear the door open.

"Ally,are y-you ok?" Trish asks joining me on the floor, before i could answer i was puking again. Trish held hy hair and handed me a hair band.

"AUSTIN WATER,NOW!" Trish shouted down the stairs and like 5 seconds later he returned

"Als,are you ok baby?" Austin asks me, i nod and surprisingly he sits down tying my hair up for me, and for a weird reason he is pretty good at it.

"Thanks," Is all i manage to say. i am completely falling apart puking every 30 seconds and then it gets weird.

**SORRY SKIPPING AHEAD**

5 DAYS LATER...

Allys Pov

Everyday i would wake up get dressed and put on my make-up and then rush to the bathroom to be sick. This is the 6th day now and i havent stopped morning sickness. I cant understand why. It would be the same ruteen and Austin would always help me and tie my hair back. I love Austin to much and apparently for him to be do all this 6 night in a row proved he loves me. And im happy just not with this sickness.

Anyway, i stop puking and turn on a film then my stomach starts to hurt, i let it pass until it hurt even more. I went to the toilet and told Austin to stay outside the door. I looked into the cabnet and see a whole weeks worth of pills and a whole pack of towls. I cant believe this morning sickness and no period means...PREGNANT.

"SHIT!" I shout forgetting Austin is there.

"Ally? Ally, whats a matter" Austin says helping me up. I dont know for sure but, what if i am, im 18 i shouldnt be.

"Austin tell Trish to come over" I ask pleading. he nods and she is here with in seconds.

"Ok,trish we need to go to the chemist, i am 6 days _late _and need to make sure im just sick and NOT pregnant no one speaks a word to Austin or Anyone until we know for sure as im not sure if Dallas used protection when he r-r-raped me," I say puking up at the thought of it.

Trish comes back with a pregnancy test and i go take it, This is no or never..

I walk out of the bathroom stairing at the test to see...

**OOHH CLIFF HANGER! Okay guys so, this is a little addition and after making this chapter im thinking of making a sequel, might be. Anyway any questions please ask i do not bite and review, favorite and follow, thanks**

**Love you**

**Nicola xxxxxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A&A.**

**Reader's: O.M.B.G. (sorry for language ;)) Anyway, loved all your reviews and i might just be edging towards making a sequel to this story. Anyway, this will be a surprise in this chapter. Anway this is just like a little filler chapter ok. And i go on holiday tomorrow and i will try my best to update but please forgive me if i do not, as its for a week.**

**So, onto the story..**

Austins Pov

I am super worried about Ally. Her and Trish have been upstairs for over 3 hours. I have gone up there to check on her but the door is locked and they're talking and talking and talking. Man, is girls always like this? Anyway me and Dez are just chatting but i dont think im listening all i hear is blah blah blah blah blah. Until he finally spoke properly.

"Austin?..." He said i ignored him pacing around the room. "AUSTIN?...AAUUSSTTIINNN!" he shouts and then i jump and scream like a little girl. Ok im manly but my middle name is monica and i have a girl scream ok? Have a problem?

"ahh!" i say "Dont do that, you scared me, im too upset and worried," i say nervously,

"Sorry dude, anyway Trish and Ally have been up there over 3 hours, im scared Ally might have abducted my girlfriend," Dez says to me laughing

"DUDE! Its not funny what if something is really really wrong with Ally, SHE CANT DIE ON ME DEZ SHE JUST CANT!" I scream shaking the hell out of Dez,

"Austin, im not going to die," she says coming up to me, "Maybe you should sit down so i can tell you whats wrong?" she explains so i do as im told.

"Listen, when erm, Dallas r-r- well you know, im not sure if he used, you know, p-r-o-t-e-c-t-i-o-n- and im _late_ for what i was meant to have, meaning i could have got pregnant," She says to me hoping i wont go nuts, so i stay as calm as i can try

"What? Ally what are you saying?" i ask standing up.

"Im saying i _could_ have got pregnant, but luckily im not, its just stomach illness and it caused my hormones to react slowly so im going to be a very very big pain," She says and i let out a huge sigh,

"What do you not want children when you are older who ever you are with?" She asks me confusedly.

Allys Pov

Ok,so its not positive, thank god. I run out of the bathroom and jump onto trish i am so happily, i cant actually believe this its just a stomach bug, i am so happy apart from im going to very groany and not know it, great. Austin is in for the time of his laugh.

"Trish, im not pregnant!" I say jumping up and down

"What so your happy? What would you do if you was?" She asks serious.

"i wouldnt keep it," i say confidently. Why was she asking this?

"Why?" She says more confidently wiggling her eye brows. Ok, its as if she wants me to be an mother

"Its a rapists child?!" i say angrily standing up

"Also,part of you," she says sadly

"Well im not so can i forget this," i say walking out the door.

"What if it was Austins?" she says with a smirk i just shake my head then just thing about it.

We walk down on Dez and Austins conversation. Apparently Austin thinks im going to die. Well thats not happening, i am going to stay on earth for as long as i can even if i loose all my image and face and body, im not giving up on my boyfriend.

"Austin, im not going to die," she says coming up to me, "Maybe you should sit down so i can tell you whats wrong?"i say and he does as his told.

"Listen, when erm, Dallas r-r- well you know, im not sure if he used, you know, p-r-o-t-e-c-t-i-o-n- and im _late_ for what i was meant to have, meaning i could have got pregnant," I say hoping he doesnt go nuts over this.

"What? Ally what are you saying?" he asks standing up.

"Im saying i _could_ have got pregnant, but luckily im not, its just stomach illness and it caused my hormones to react slowly so im going to be a very very big pain,"i say and Austin lets out a massive sigh of relief. That made me feel funny, dont know why.

"What do you not want children when you are older who ever you are with?" i ask confusedly.

"I do, its just im a little young at the moment, you wasnt hoping to be pregnant was you?" He asks hugging me.

"AWWWWW," Trish and Dez say out of unison kissing eachother

"Oh,sorry," They continue, then kiss again.

"No, Austin, i dont want a child just yet, but if i was pregnant i was going to get rid of it as it was a rapists child," I say sitting down

"Als, even if you was and it was a rapists child, i would still let you keep it i would just raise it as my own, but im to young to have one now, im kinda glad," He says hoping not to hurt me.

Believe me i wasnt hurt i was happy i wasnt having a rapists child.

"Austin, i am not hurt, im only 17, your 18 you have the right to, you know," I say laughing

"Im glad you feel that way, no we can be our normal self," He says kissing my cheek

"GET OFF ME!" I shout jumping up, then continue as they look at me weird, "Sorry, hormones," i say getting back to Austin and everyone laughs.

Im glad to have myself back to being normal me. Thank god, and finally Dallas has gone!

**GUYS! So how did you like, sorry its like a little filler chapter but the reason its early because i might not be able to tonight. Anway will try and update on holiday but please forgive if i cant. Anyway, i thought about the sequel and well, i might put it to the 3 years after so around 20-21 year olds. Spoiler, sorry. Anyway review,favorite,follow, and if you have a question just ask and pm me. :) **

**Love you **

**Nicola xxxxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! So sorry I'm not updating often but I have 1 bar and I'm rushing to so this sorry. Anyway sorry it's short and if I don't reply to any of your pms or reviews it because ATM where I am on holiday I don't have signal *angry face* anyway please forgive :( and I'm going to do at least 30 chapters then move onto my sequel! :) anyway please forgive if I don't update until like Saturday it's just the signal :( anyway here the story! **

Austins Pov

Im so half ally isn't pregnant. I would love to have a baby but I'm 18 an well im kinda childish myself so I would need to grow up and I promised Dez that we would not grow up until 20 because we wouldn't be teenagers. Yeah yeah I know childish right? Exactly my point. And we'll the thing that's give me the feeling inside my stomach which is weird but Ally's hormones are a little over the place meaning she is moany and moody and sometimes when I try to hug her or give her a kiss she will back off and say get of of me then apologise for having them and saying that. I can't wait for bug to go.

"Austin?" Ally says making me snap put of my day dream.

"yeah als ?" I ask making it look like I wasn't thinking at all

"what do you want to do today?" She asks me thank god it wasn't about me day dreaming

"I was thinking movie day in with Trish and Dez?" i asked quickly hoping she wouldn't flip at me

"ok but I wanted to go out? But sitting . In is cool lets watch horrors" she says making me jump by tickling me

"ok bub" I say hugging

wr were sitting down and finally Trish and Dez finally turned up we watched chuckle and night mare on elm street and Ally would pretend to be scared so she could hug me and then things would kick in and she would back away then get closer. When can this end?

Allys Pov

me and Austin sat in with Trish and Dez watching chuckle and night mare on elm street and I would pretend to be scared just to hug Austin then I would flip for no entire reason and well I was getting sick of it! I finally calmed down and it was like 5 o'clock and we ate some classic s mc Donald's because your never. Told old for mc Donald's. we offered to Trish and Dez that they stay over and they greed we finally all fell asleep through a film about 2 in the morning and I was the last asleep in Austins arms I just hope using flip at night but I know it's going to happen.

**sorry it's short i am really sorry but I have no signal and I have to go please review and I will update on Saturday if not before then it's because I have no signal anyway thanks for my recent review bout you telling ally by tweeting herI appreciate it! Review follow favourite Ilove you all and please don't be angry I will try my best! 3 xxxxxxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY!**

**Hey Guys, im so so so sorry that i havent updated for like a week but it wasn't my fault. I was on holiday and had no signal :( Anyway, i have already wrote a chapter for the Sequel, EEEKKKKK! Im so excited. Anyway, as i promised, 2 chapters will be up today because i want to get to chapter 30 to end my story and go onto the sequel. Anyway, SPOILER ALERT! My sequel is based on a holiday, just saying and you will find out why in this chapter and chapter 30. Anyway, please forgive and once the 6 weeks holidays are over im afraid i will only be able to update on Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and Sunday's. But if your lucky i will try to update in between! Anyway, enough jibber jabber, the story!**

Allys Pov

I have a secret. I havent told nobody. It started last week on Wednesday and i cant keep it in no more. Im dying. I am lying in bed, thinking about whether i should Tell Austin, Trish and Dez, but im not sure.

Im so confused. Anyway i think my 'hormones' have gone now because i can cuddle Austin without freaking out all the bloody time! Finally! Anyway, i go down stairs and walk into the kitchen its 11:30, i never sleep for this long. I grab a drink and lean on the counter. Maybe i should tell them, sicne they're part of it as well? No. No, not yet, not until at least Friday, its sunday today and i have 5 days to try and tell them.

Why is this so hard to tel. Its the most simplest thing ever to tell! I guess i have always been kinda shy to tell people things. And what will their parents say? Thats what im most concerned about. I carry on thinking until i feel a strong pair or arms wrap around my waist, i pretend to not notice, just to see what he says.

"Hey Baby," Austin says to me kissing my neck, i ignore him and carry on drinking my coke.

"Oi, dont ignore me," He whines. I feel a smile sneak across my face, but i chose to ignore him some more, just to see what he does.

"Ally,are you ok? What have i done wrong?" He whispers in my ear and then kisses my neck again. Its really hard to ignore but i continue to do so.

"Fine, Your going to regret ignoring me," He says then picks me up bridal style. Great i know exactly what he is going to do.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I scream, he ignores me on purpose and continues to walk me up the stairs.

"Austin, im not kidding, im sorry for ignoring you just, dont. Pleassee!" I beg he still ignores me and walks into my room and sets me on the bed.

"A-Austin N-no P-lease ahahaha" I say and before i knew it i was pinned down on the bed with Austin tickling me. I couldnt stop laughing, why did my sister have to tell him where i am most ticklish place is? I blame her now.

"Ausin, hahah, i w-wont ignore you n-no more, i promise!" i yell laughing in between the words.

"Promise?" He says with a smirk

"Promise" I say out of breath from him tickling me

"Good, but i dont know how you ignored me you love me kissing your neck," He says helping me up pulling me into a hug.

"Do I? How good have i got at ignoring and lying?" When i said that i instantly thought to myself about that secret and lying to them about it so the answer was yeah, i have gotten better at lying.

"Very good, but your not going to ignore me now are you?" He whispers into my ear and starts kissing my neck again. I cant help it, he is just so soft and his lips and to dye for. And they are all mine. So no funny business ok?! Only messing but seriously they're mine.

"Austin.." I say trying to pull away because i know we are gonna be walked in on, so i continue but he still continue to kiss my neck,

"We are going to get caught by Trish and Dez," I say tyring to get out of his grasp, although i didnt want to.

"They're out?" He says kissin my neck more harder, wait, if they are out and its only us why am i moaning?

"Ok,"I say and that was it i crashed my lips against his. We were having a make-out session.

Austins Pov

I woke up and it was 11:45. I notices Ally wasn't in bed so i walked down stairs to the kitchen. She has been acting very secretive lately and i want to know why, but i know she will not tell me. She is always got her mind on something. No matter what it have had a good week so far, apart from my cousins leaving to go to LA and Ross took Laura with him, She told Ally since, her dad was always at conventions and Ally had me, Trish and Dez, she can start another life with the one she loves, Ross. I cant blame her, her and Ally have been through alot.

Anyway i make it down stairs and Ally is in the kitchen, thinking, i know what will get her to stop though. Trish and Dez are out so this is Austin and Ally time. Until 4 o'clock that is. I wrap my arms around her and speak.

"Hey Baby," I say kissing her neck, see she loved me when i do this so she will instantly react. Well i thought she would.

"Oi, dont ignore me," I whine. I see a smirk sneak across her face.

"Ally,are you ok? What have i done wrong?" I whisper in her ear and then kisses my neck again. Its really hard for her to ignore me doing this but funnily she continues to do it.

"Fine, Your going to regret ignoring me," I say then picks her up bridal style. I know exactly what im going to do and she does to.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON PUT ME DOWN!" She screams and im going to play her by her own card. I chose to ignore her. I get to her room and lay her on her bed but so she cant move. I tickle her until she promises she will not ignore me again, and to my surprise she does. And i owe it all to Laura.

You see before she left with Ross she told me where Ally is most ticklish. And now it pays off, thank god. I help her stand and pull her into a hug. I kiss her neck again just to have my Austin and Ally time that we havent had in ages.

"Austin..." She says but i cut her off by pulling her back in as she pulls away

"We are going to get caught," She says trying to pull away again,

"They're out?" I tell her, i thought she knew. But now i know she isnt going to take no for an answer.

"Ok," She says and then our lips crash together and we have our Austin and Ally time.

NO, not that. *Wink, wink* wait, im winking to my thoughts? Crazy. Ha ha.

**Hey guys did you enjoy this chapter, ok so the next chapter you will find out Allys Secret, ooohhh! Ok Review, Favorite, Follow, thanks. and i will tell you the sequel name in the next chapter! Love you's xxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin or Ally.**

**Hey guys, so, this is the last chapter of the story. *Sad face and everyone says 'aww'* BUT! I have a sequel! Yay! It finally here, so sorry if this chapters short but i really want to go onto my sequel! Eek, ok its called, ready, omg its just so exciting. Ok so its called..**

**Summer Holidays and New Faces! So after this chapter go check it out! Please, ok so here is the final chapter, enjoy.**

Austins Pov

Well, yesterday was.. fun. Me and Ally had Austin and Ally time, we didnt want to let go of each other but Trish and Dez where coming home about 4 ish so we had to stop. I walk down stairs and flop onto the sofa where Ally is sitting watching Tv.

"Tired?" She asked me.

"You have no idea, but i dont even know why, im just exhausted," I say sitting next to Ally with my arm around her. She relaxes and lays her head in my chest.

"Whoa, guys didnt you do enough cuddling yesterday?" Trish asks pointing to me and Ally,

"What? How d-did you know, you was out?" Ally says no moving, I thought she was going to sit up but she just stayed in the position of my arm around her.

"Ally, i know you too well," Trish says back at her sitting down on the egg chair in Allys front room.

"Anyway, where is Dez?" I say and as if he heard he walked down stairs.

"Im here," He says and we do our signature hand shake.

"What-upp" We both shout.

"Ok, so now your all here.." Ally says getting up and standing up infront of the tv, then she continues, " I have to tell you something," She says nervously.

"Als, you ok?" I say walking over to her.

"Austin, Im fine, go sit down." She says, "Now," She says laughing and i do as im told.

"Ok,so last week on wednesday we were all discussing how we want a summer vacation, am i right?" She says

"Yeah," We all say in unison.

Allys Pov

Ok, im down stairs watching tv, acting casual as im deciding to tell the guys the secret its going to be nerve wrecking and exciting at the same time. eek. OOk i hear someone come down the stairs. First its Austin. He walks over to the sofa and flops onto it.

"Tired?" I ask him trying not to make eye contact.

"You have no idea," He replies back. He gets up sits next to me and puts his arm around me and i just relax into his chest.

"Whoa, guys didnt you do enough cuddling yesterday?" Trish asks pointing to Me and Austin

"What? How d-did you know, you was out?" I says.

"Ally, i know you too well," Trish says back at her sitting down on the egg chair in my front room.

"Anyway, where is Dez?" Austin asks and as if he heard he walked down stairs.

"Im here," He says and they do their signature hand shake.

"What-upp" they both shout.

"Ok, so now your all here.." I says getting up and standing up infront of the tv, then continue " I have to tell you something," I says nervously.

"Als, you ok?" Austin say walking over to me.

"Austin, Im fine, go sit down." I say, "Now," i says laughing and he does what i ask him to.

"Ok,so last week on wednesday we were all discussing how we want a summer vacation, am i right?" I say hoping i am right.

"Yeah," Austin, Trish and Dez all say in unison.

"Well, we are going camping i got us tickets for a week!" I scream,

"Where Ally? This is Amazing!" Trish says jumping up at me.

"Its at the Wild Duck, dont worry we have a tent but i booked a caravan aswell, Trish i now you too well." I say smirking giving them their tickets.

"Ally, We have to go in 2 days!" Dez says coming up to me and hugging me tight.

"Dude," Austin says to Dez as he releases, "Thats my job," He says laughing then squeezing me tight.

"Ok,you can let go now," I say. Austin lets go and i can breathe again,

"Ok, so we need to start packing, scince we are all living in my house, its going to be easy but Austin and Dez need to drive," i say hoping they wont be mad and to my surprise they wasn't.

"Ok, then, lets start packing!" Trish screams running up the stairs dragging dez with her.

I cant believe how excited they are, i am to, dont worry, their isnt going to be any 'funny business' i dont think anyway. *wink wink* wait, did i wink my thought? Oh well. Im too excited.

**Ok guys, will update later on my first chapter on the sequel, dont forget its called Summer Holidays and New Faces! **

**And on this story i wont be able to update every day, only mondays, wednesdays, fridays and sundays and maybe in between if i get a chance. sorry but i promise i wont leave you hanging. **

**I do not own the Wild Duck, Its where i just came off holiday and couldnt think of any other camping site so i thought of that.**

**Ok, thanks so much for the reviewers on this story, i love you all and hope you continue to review on my sequel? **

**Ok, Bye, and Thanks for reading this story, dont forget the sequel hehe :) xxxxxxxxx**

**Love you's Millions and Will see and talk to you on the sequel! Pm if you want to ask anything, i dont mind at all. **

**Bye, xxxxxx**


End file.
